Love or Deception
by Enchanted21
Summary: Hermione is being threatened from an unknown source and reluctantly looks to her Auror partner and shut off Draco Malfoy when the letters get increasingly worse. The threats they face will be dangerous, but through their trials will they realize how deeply they care for each other or will potential danger rip them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Charcters can be OOC, A/U, Violence, and sexual secenes.**

 **Rating: M for sexual secenes, adult themes, and profanity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any HP that is recognized in this fic, just the PLOT! :)**

 **Description: Hermione is being threatened from an unknown source and reluctantly looks to a shut off Draco Malfoy when the threats get increasingly worse. The threats they face will be dangerous, but through their trials will they realize how deeply they care for each other or will potential danger rip them apart?**

 **Suggested song for this chapter: Fix Me ~ 10 Years (I do not own this song)**

 **It's taken a lifetime to lose my way**  
 **A lifetime of yesterdays**  
 **All the wasted time on my hands**  
 **Turns to sand**  
 **And fades in the wind**  
 **Crossing lines**  
 **Small crimes**  
 **Taking back what is mine**

 **I'm fine in the fire**  
 **I feed on the friction**  
 **I'm right where I should be**  
 **Don't try and fix me**  
 **I'm fine in the fire**  
 **I feed on the friction**  
 **I'm right where I should be**  
 **Don't try and fix me**

Chapter 1

Hermione wondered how much longer she could deny the threat that was now encompassing her life. It started off harmless enough, it wasn't like she was not used to the occasional letter that contained an ill-written threat. Three years had passed and much had settled after the war, but there were still some die hard pureblood elitists who saw fit to tell her, Harry, and Ron how much they were despised and wished dead.

She grasped the parchment tightly in her hand as she sat at her desk pretending to do reports. She just couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that spread through her whole body. For five months now these had been invading her life, all from the same sender. Along with that piece of unsettling discovery they were also coming daily and were getting more detailed. After this morning's letter, she knew someone had been following her at the very least.

 _How dare you think you can kiss or even be seen with someone such as Draco Malfoy; you will pay for tainting him along with the magical community. Your dirty blood will be drained from your mudblood body for the whole magical world to see._

 _~ R_.

Cold shivers ran down her spine as she re-read the letter again.

' _R_ '

She had racked her brain for months since the letters started. Having no idea who it could be made her crazy with rage. After the first mention of Malfoy in a previous letter she had a dreadful feeling it could be him, but it just didn't sit right in her mind, not after everything. Sure, he was a prat in school but they both worked as Auror's now, and even were partners, and somewhere along the way she noticed he changed, gone was a cowardly boy who called her 'mudblood' to a strong, and even brave man, as he once told her; 'I'm just trying to redeem my past.' Which led to their brief relationship if you could call it that.

 _Stop_.

The things that happened between Malfoy and her happened six months prior. Plus there were obviously more pressing issues at hand.

She hadn't shown anyone the letters, not even Ron or Harry. Even though she wasn't even sure if Ron would even care. Lately he was so distant, she knew it was partly due to him always being on assignment but she couldn't shake the feeling that things were headed to heartbreaking end for them, they were supposed to be best friends, and what she had thought been one of her closest friendships somehow, unknowingly to her, went horribly wrong sometime in the last year. Whenever she tried to set things right he just pushed her away. When she did see him, he was moody and even rude. Constantly putting her down for 'lowering herself to work with ferret face.' In his words. But that issue was for another time.

She let out a much needed sigh as her eyes scanned the parchment again. She tried every spell she knew and even some she didn't to hopefully discover who was sending the letters, she had even waited, evading sleep to try and intercept an owl, but much to her surprise that wasn't how the letters were showing up. She threw the parchment down on her desk as she let out a frustrated growl. How was it that the brightest witch of her age couldn't figure this out?

"Something wrong Granger?"

Hermione jumped slightly at the sound of Malfoy's voice. She looked up from her desk to find sliver-grey eyes peering down at her. God how was it that he got more attractive everyday.

Woah. Bad thoughts, where did that even come from?

"W-what? Oh yeah, just tired of doing these reports." He raised an eyebrow and put his hands down on her desk, leaning in with a delicious smirk playing at his lips as his head dropped inches away from her face.

"Somehow Granger, I don't believe you, What's that you threw down, it sure doesn't look like a report." He tilted his head in the direction of the letter. His voice was low and surprisingly sexy, did it always sound that way she thought. Before she could respond he snatched the parchment from her desk.

"Hey!" She shouted as she bolted up to her feet stepping around her desk to meet him face to face. She went to grab for it but he jerked away just in time while his molten grey eyes were fixated on the letter. She sucked in a breath waiting for his reaction and just on queue she thought, his eyes went wide. She was suddenly very nervous. He slowly slid his eyes from the parchment clutched in his hand and met her horror filled face.

"Hermione, this isn't the first letter you received is it?" His voice was perfectly even, but she could tell it held something that almost sounded like worry.

The question should of took her by surprise but her mind decided to react to him calling her 'Hermione' for the first time in over six months. She liked the way her heart fluttered at just the simple fact that he used her first name.

 _Focus_.

"No, it's not, and it was also not your business to read it!" He didn't need to be bothered by her problems, he made it very clear they were just work acquaintances, besides every time they mentioned Malfoy it was just to accuse her of being 'not worthy.'

"Granger, how long have they been coming, and have they always been this bad?" Oh so it was Granger now. His tone was purely professional, like she was a victim and he was just doing a routine questioning. She let out a heavy sigh debating whether she should confide in him or just simply tell him to bugger off.

"I'll only answer your questions if you promise not to tell anyone else. Especially Ron." There was a flash of confusion that occupied his perfect face and then a look of 'I would never be caught dead talking to a Weasley.' it was only for a moment. He gave a slight nod as in agreement to her demand. She was about to speak before he silenced her with a motion of his hand.

"Not here, we will go to my place after I grab my reports, you've obviously been foolish in thinking you're safe here." His words hit her like a brick, not only was he being insufferable, feeling the need to tell her what to do, but he also wanted to go to his place, a place where she would be very much alone with him. A hot rush went through her body and resonated in her stomach

"Malfoy don't be ridiculous, yes this isn't the first threat, but I can take care of myself. You don't need to bother yourself with me." Something dark crept into his eyes, a look she had seen before. He stepped into her personal space, backing up so her thighs were pressed into the desk. He leaned in so his mouth was by her ear, sending delicious chills down her neck.

"You're the one being ' _ridiculous_ '. I always want to be bothered by you."

Please rate and review I would appreciate since this is my first fanfic! Going to update everyday unless otherwise stated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Charcters can be OOC, A/U, Violence, and sexual secenes.**

 **Rating: M for sexual secenes, adult themes, and profanity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any HP that is recognized in this fic, just the PLOT! :)**

 **Song suggestion for this chapter : Storm ~ Ruelle (I do not own this song)**

 **I am caught off-guard by you  
Like a wave I pulled into  
It's a feeling I can't fight  
Like a wildfire, deep inside**

 **You're taking my heart, by storm**  
 **I am torn apart by you**  
 **It's a spell I can't undo**  
 **Oh, I can't escape it now**  
 **I am in too deep to get out**

Chapter 2:

 _What_?

Did she hear that correctly? Maybe all the madness of the letters were finally taking their toll on her. And if she did hear him correctly, what the bloody hell was that supposed to mean? After what happened between them he acted as if she was nothing more than someone he worked with. Even after she tried to bully him into talking to her about what happened he had shut her down and left her even more confused. She figured it was him trying to repent for his past, but his words brought up memories she thought she had locked tight in a box and stuffed down where no one could see.

 **Six months ago**

"Will you just please talk to me!" She almost begged, she was always the type of person to know what she was getting into beforehand. But no, not with Draco sodding Malfoy. She felt like if she stared any harder at him she might bore a hole in his back. Hot tears sprang into her eyes but she refused to cry in front of him.

"No." Was all he said, and he didn't even say it to her face! At this point she was having a hard time controlling her temper, she knew if she stopped being angry she would feel the stabbing pain in her heart.

 _Foolish_.

Is what she was. How could she be so daft to think he wanted anything else from her, all his meaningless empty words floated around in her head, taunting her. Showing her just how silly she was for allowing herself to believe him.

"Why?" She meant to say it in her head, really she did, but somehow it came out like a ghost of a whisper from her lips. She could almost taste the hurt laced into the one small word. She could visibly see his back tense at her question as he slowly turned around to look at her. His face was completely smooth, his mouth was set in a relaxed state and he wore no expression, except for his eyes. They held a dark and somewhat defeated look.

"Because you will never be safe with me Hermione." He pressed his smooth lips firmly on her forehead. Her eyes fell shut, feeling a tear slid down her cheek making her feel even more confused than she started out as. The presence of his lips were gone far too quickly as he backed away from her and straightened himself looking more composed as ever.

"From this point on we will only work together." Before she could even think to respond he swiftly left.

 **Present time**

Hermione had spent too much time trying to figure out what he meant and after torturing herself she came to the conclusion that he was just making an excuse for his actions. He had hurt her, more than she cared to admit. She did everything she could to close herself off from him, but it didn't help that her body betrayed her. It responded to him in a way she couldn't control. Suddenly he moved over to his desk and began to gather files breaking her troubled thoughts. She suddenly found herself angry again.

"That's rich coming from you Draco, I'm not going anywhere with you, this is _my_ problem and I can handle it myself." She said grinding her teeth together from frustration. With a composed expression on his face he walked straight to where Hermione stood, still frozen in place by his earlier antics. He was always so bloody clam which only made her more angry. When he was thoroughly in her space she saw his eyes, he might be more than brilliant about keeping his peaceful outer shell, but his eyes always seemed to give him away. The realization helped to curb her irritation, but only a little.

"You are coming with me even if I have to immobulus you myself to get you there. You can hate me all you want, it's better if you do, but you've gone bloody mad if you think I would ever allow you to be alone when you're in danger." He emphasized every word and with each of them it made her legs go a little weak. She hated the physical response she had to him, he only was worried because she was his partner and he felt like he had a duty to help her. Which, she had to admit seemed like something she needed, as long as he could keep his mouth shut.

"Fine. But I meant what I said Malfoy, no one is to know." He stepped back and actually had a smile where his signature smirk usually played on his lips.

 _Mmm. His lips_.

She needed to snap out of it. This was strictly one partner helping another.

"Then I guess it's time to go. Wait five minutes and then floo to my place." Before I could ask any questions his robes were brushing past me.

So I just wanted to point out that kissing someone's forehead signifies "proteectivness" meaning: I will come between you and whatever tries to harm you. ~ ALSO I am Sorry this chapter is a little short. I will be making them longer; I just like to leave off on where I feel like it is the right endings. Please rate and review! Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **Warnings: Charcters can be OOC, A/U, Violence, and sexual secenes.**

 **Rating: M for sexual secenes, adult themes, and profanity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any HP that is recognized in this fic, just the PLOT! :)**

 **Song suggestion for chapter 3: Enemy ~ Prozak (I do not own this song)**

 **I can see it in your eyes  
** **See right through your lies  
** **Everything you pretend to be  
** **And it comes as no surprise  
** **Hater in disguise  
** **That you are my enemy**

 **Just look at you, I see you staring all green with envy  
You wishin' upon a star hoping, that one day you can end me  
Bitch, look deep into my eyes, you don't know truth from lies  
And it comes as no surprise, I'm not the kind to empathize.**

 **000000**

Oh God. She thought as she stepped in front of the floo precisely five minutes later. Her hands were suddenly clammy as she grasped the floo powder tightly.

 _It'll be fine, keep your distance and you can keep your wits. Simple. She thought._

"Draco Malfoys" She spoke clearly when she was securely in the floo.

 **000000000000000000**

Draco couldn't help but pace back and forth in his home, he decided the library would be the safest place for them to be, he could restrain from getting too close, and he knew she adored books so it would make her happy.

 _No, it's not your job to make her happy, remember?_

Fuck.

Ok, maybe not the library, the kitchen? No. This was a big damn house, he needed to pick a room and stop acting like a bloody wanker. Finally he figured his office would be suitable, plus the floo was in there anyways.

Years of perfecting his calm outer shell would go to shit when she arrived, he felt like he was slowly unraveling at the thought. Why did he think it would be a good idea to have her in his house? Alone. How daft could he really be. He told himself every blasted day she was better off without knowing how he felt.

Too dangerous. He thought, at least it was made clear to him that is was, so why in the bloody hell was she being threatened! He needed to get to the bottom of the letters, he was certain it wasn't who he thought, just wasn't their style. Which lead him to the decision of helping her.

Even though It was fucking torture to be around her everyday and treat her like she was just a work buddy. He knew it was worse when she wasn't around, which honestly scared him to admit. He was snapped out of this uneasy thoughts as she stepped through the floo and landed mere inches away from him. It gave him a prime opportunity to study her lovely features. Her hair was much longer than it was in school, it landed just past her small shoulders. Her body filled out nicely over the years, she had the perfect curves and legs that seemed to go on for God only knew how long. His eyes traveled up her body and settled on her mouth where a small bit of soot occupied her lower lip, but even then they were still so enticing...

 _Did she always look so beautiful?_

Snap out of it. Be professional, you have the means and information to help her.

 **00000000000000000000**

She was almost certain her heart was going to explode as she caught silver eyes moving up the length of her body until they fixed on her lips.

Too close. Her mind screamed in her head making her jerk forward to try and get passed him to ensure some space was between them but her blasted heel caught under the rug and made her fall forward instead.

 _Shit_.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist before she could complete the fall, bringing her upright so she was pressed against Draco's chest.

"Careful Granger." He said softly and close to her face. She felt his cool breath brush across her cheeks. He smelled like cinnamon and something that was just purely Draco. It was heavenly and making her mind cloudy allowing her body to respond to the closeness they shared. She dared looking in his eyes and she instantly regretted it. They held hunger and something she couldn't quite place. She hadn't been this close to him in what seemed like forever. She allowed herself to appraise him. His jaw was sharp which made him look even more handsome. He allowed his hair to grow slightly longer than she remember and it was well kept but in a messy sort of way, she ached to run her fingers through his light blonde hair, it looked so soft. She flexed her hands at the thought against his chest and noticed how firm it was, sucking in her breath from the delightful feeling he caused her by being pressed into him. She was suddenly very aware of his hand cupping her cheek as his thumb swept across her bottom lip. It seemed like all her nerves decided to travel to the spot where his hand was. She must of had an alarming expression on her face since he let out a small chuckle.

"Relax, you had some soot on your lip." He said breezily as he released her and stepped out of her space, gesturing her to sit on the large oversized chocolate colored couch that was in front of him.

 _Right. She could do this. That meant nothing to him he was just helping your clumsy arse._

She was a little discouraged as she took her seat on the comfortable couch. She obviously didn't affect him like he did her.

 **000000000000000000000000**

It took all he had not to kiss her, bloody hell, just holding her turned him on. He swiftly sat down to hide his reaction to her. He needed shove his feelings away and focus on the task.

"Do you have all the letters with you?" He composed his face and got right down to business, the sooner this was solved the sooner he could go back to his miserable pinning and solitude.

 _Can't wait_.

She nodded as she slid her hand into her bag to pull out a stack of what looked to be about ten letters. He idly wondered if she carried the bloody things around with her. As if reading his mind or possibly his face she gave him a weary smile.

"I keep them locked in my desk at work." Her voice was small and she seemed like she was uncomfortable divulging her secrets to him.

"May I?" He reached out gesturing towards the letters that were held tightly in her delicate hand. Without saying anything she passed the letters to him and for a moment their hands touched. It sent a jolt through him that he wasn't prepared for. A small gasp managed to escape his lips and was sure she felt it too since she moved away quickly. He started scanning the parchments that were now in front of him. The one that was placed on top was dated 11/3/01; five months ago almost to the date.

 _You have six months to turn your notice of departure with the Auror department or else things will get a lot worse, you filthy mudblood._

 _~ R_

Draco flinched at the word 'mudblood' every time he saw it or even heard it, it made him sick. To think he ever used such a phrase and much less on the women sitting beside him made him feel ill. Shoving past the feeling he went on to the next. 11/24/01:

You are not worthy to be seen with someone such as Draco Malfoy, I expect to see your resignation as I asked, if not you will pay dearly.

~ R

R? He racked his brain with everyone he knew with the first or last name of R. But came up blank. He also wondered just how many times he was acknowledged in these letters, he scanned a few more, they seemed to be getting increasingly worse but not as bad as some he had seen, mostly the ones he used to recive. Until the second to last one before the one he had already read at the office. His body went numb reading the words, he had a very unpleasant feeling as just who the piece of scum was threatening his Hermione, no Granger she is just Granger. His eyes scanned and rescanned the parchment.

 _It seems mudbloods like yourself really are stupid! Seeing as you have yet to make arrangements to leave, is your job really worth your life? Or are you staying because of **other** non work benefits? I cannot wait to slice your throat open and spill your dirty blood so I can claim what is rightfully mine without mudbloods like you getting in my way. Consider this your last warning I will only give one more before I kill you._

~ _R_

His thoughts were broken when a soft hand was placed on top of his. He then realized just how hard he was holding the letter, making the pages crumble at the sides, he wanted to punch something. They had an agreement and now come to find out he was suffering for NOTHING.

"Draco, it's ok, I have gotten worse threats, they are just idle words." She was trying to make her voice reassuring but he was too mad. All he had done to ensure her safety was for not.

 _Stupid_. _Stupid_. _Stupid_.

He hurt her, he knew he did, but he justified it by keeping her out of harm's way, and yet he wasn't. Finally he broke the silence and looked up from her hand that was still placed on his.

"No, they aren't, I know who this is."

 **00000000000000000000000**

Thanks for reading! Please review, I do love criticism. I am hoping on adding another chapter tonight maybe two?! I don't know we shall see. I have had this idea in my head for a while so I have a lot of ideas and cant seem to stop writing. Again thank you for reading and I would love if you could review ! ~.~


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Charcters can be OOC, A/U, Violence, and sexual secenes.**

 **Rating: M for sexual secenes, adult themes, and profanity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any HP that is recognized in this fic, just the PLOT! :)**

 **Song suggestion for chapter: Don't Fight It ~ 10 Years (I do not own this song)**

 **I wanna know**  
 **What you really think of me**  
 **I wanna feel all the**  
 **Pain the sets you free**  
 **These waves of doubt**  
 **Are drowning me**  
 **Gone are the days**  
 **When this was easy**

 **Buried in the past**  
 **So many moments I want back**  
 **Tomorrow doesn't**  
 **Hold onto yesterday**

 **If I fall back into you**  
 **Don't fight it**  
 **Don't fight it**  
 **Show me what we've got to lose**  
 **Don't hide it**  
 **Don't hide it**  
 **Memories stuck in my head**  
 **All the things I should have said**  
 **If I fall back into you**  
 **Don't fight it**  
 **Don't fight it**

 **000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 4:

 **Six months ago**

You summoned me?" He drawled, trying his very hardest to at least stay cordial. Her sneer was unnerving as she walked around him tracing her long boney finger along his back, finally coming to face him. Thank salazar that she was done touching him. She finally turned her sneer into an unattractive smile.

"I learned some very alarming news yesterday. Would you like to take a guess as to what it was?" She always had to play her fucking games, Draco despised it but knew he had to keep himself in check. He met her gaze and saw just how much she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"I haven't the slightest idea." He really didn't know what she was playing at, but whatever it was, it seemed to interest her a great deal, which was never a good thing.

"Well, you see, I had a very important meeting last night that was unfortunately in the muggle world, and too my great surprise I saw _you_." His heart dropped. No he had been so careful.

"It looks like someone is getting some **other** , off the clock work benefits. It was just so upsetting, seeing my rightful place being encompassed by a MUDBLOOD! Now what am I going to do with this disturbing information?" His jaw snapped shut and ground his teeth in pure frustration, he felt foolish for thinking he could keep her safe. "Don't you dare hurt her or I swear to Salazar-"

"You'll what! Kill me? HA!" She almost spat, it was sickening to see how much she was enjoying this.

"She will pay soon enough for tainting you, I am sure when I take this to the other members they will agree with me."

"No! I'll make you a deal." He was praying to anyone who was listening that her silly need to play games would help him now. Her thin manicured eyebrow shot up, waiting for his proposition.

"I will join you, your father said himself that he has been trying to recruit me for years. I will but only if you leave her alone." She seemed to be mulling over his words.

"Deal." Her tongue swiped over her oversized bottom lip, he wanted more than anything to draw his wand and avada her right on the spot.

"But, only on one condition, you will not continue your dirty affair with the mudblood. End it." Somewhere in the back of his mind he always knew that it would one day come to this. All that matter was at least she would be safe.

 **000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Present time**

If Hermione didn't know any better she could of swore that time slowed down and almost stopped. A million things seemed to spring into her mind all at once but when she tried to form words to speak.

 _Nothing_.

He knew? How? Was he a part of it? Surely not. Why would he have brought her here then? How was it she had no ability to speak, another question sprung up in her mind. Oh God, maybe it was to fulfill one of the threats!

 _No_.

Draco had changed she was sure of it, and she knew she trusted him. Then how was it he thought he knew who was sending those ridiculous letters. As if sensing her distress Draco turned his hand so he could lightly grab hers.

"Hermione, I didn't think this would happen, in fact, I took certain measures to ensure it wouldn't." Now she was thoroughly confused, what did he mean he had made sure this wasn't going to happen.

"Which would be? Draco you're not making any sense!" She needed air. The sudden pressure of his hand became all she was aware of, she went to jerk away but is was if he could read her mind as he squeezed tighter.

"Explain now, or I am leaving." Her whole body felt like a bundle of nerves, the anticipation she felt was rolling off of her. He let out a heavy sigh and ran his large hand through his silky locks.

"They are from Astoria Greengrass, I am pretty certain she is acting alone in this, but she very much will follow through with this threat . She is upset that I rebuked her romantic efforts and she is in league with some very dangerous people."

She took in each word, it still didn't make much sense to her, she had never even met Astoria Greengrass, sure she knew of her and was in the same year at school with her older sister but as far as she knew they pretty much dropped off the grid since the war.

"You'll need to stay here with me, it's the only way to keep you safe at the moment until I can make other arrangements." Now he must be losing his mind, she thought.

"Excuse me!"

She jumped to her feet feeling the anger bubble inside of her.

"One minute you're too dangerous to be around and now this is where I will be safe? You must be daft Draco Malfoy! Plus this still makes ZERO sense, I can handle myself I do not need you to protect me, especially from Astoria sodding Greengrass." He gracefully got to his feet and looked her in the eyes with an almost soft expression.

"Are you quite done? If you stay tonight I will tell you everything, and if by then you don't like what you hear I won't stop you from leaving. Does that sound fair?"

 **000000000000000000000000000**

He was hoping her need for knowledge would out way the need to want to get away from him. He didn't break her intense gaze. He felt like they stared at each other for ages until she spoke.

"Fine. But if you do not tell me what the bloody hell is happening, I'm gone."

 _Thank Salazar._

"Now spill Malfoy." For some reason it always bothered him when she used his surname, he knew it was when she was mad or trying to distance herself from him and by the looks of it she was thoroughly frustrated, he could see that, but she also was extremely hot, it had been too long since he felt her lips. Too. Damn. Long.

 _Fuck it._

He closed the space between them in one long stride and snaked his arm around her small waist and brought her close to him as he placed a soft but firm kiss on her lips. Instantly he felt her melt against him as she returned his kiss. He placed his free hand on the nape of her neck so he could deepen it. A low moan radiated from the back of his throat as he tasted her.

 _Exquisite_

His insides felt like they were on fire, she gripped his arms with a fierceness which only made him want more. He opened their mouths so he could slide his tongue to trace her lips and she moaned in pleasure. This felt so good, _she_ felt so good, moving his hands down her body slowly to try and memorize every detail of her before he broke away. Even though he wanted more. Much, much more, but he wouldn't allow himself to be greedy with her.

Reluctantly he gently pushed her hips in order to break their passionate kiss so he could rest his forehead on hers before he spoke.

"Call me Draco, Always Draco."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Thanks for reading! Like always please review and fav. Hope you liked this chapter. What did dear Draco get himself into?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: Charcters can be OOC, A/U, Violence, and sexual secenes.**

 **Rating: M for sexual secenes, adult themes, and profanity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any HP that is recognized in this fic, just the PLOT! :)**

 **Song suggestion for chapter: Hymn ~ Fleurie (I do not own this song)**

 **Somewhere high up in the air there**  
 **I had long forgotten I belong to you**  
 **Some unconscious stream of twisted logic**  
 **Caught me in its whirlwind, left me black and blue**

 **I was senseless, battered and defenseless**  
 **Rain became relentless, leaving barren skies**  
 **I was broken, all I left unspoken**  
 **Left me torn wide open, barely still alive**

 **Found your letter sealed away in storage**  
 **Under my pretenses, buried out of view**  
 **I recalled it hidden in a notebook**  
 **Tattered, ruffled pages old but good as new**

 **I was listless, how could I have missed this?**  
 **If you are the groundswell, I'm tossed in your tide**  
 **I was certain if I'd seen it comin'**  
 **I'd have started running back at the starting line**

 **Well I faltered, left you at the altar**  
 **Offering my apologies and my gratitude**  
 **Now there's a sinking feeling in my chest**  
 **You're gonna love me less when I return to you**

 **But you were never one to keep a record**  
 **One to hold against me all I failed to prove**  
 **I've been tethered, floating like a feather**  
 **Anxious in my roaming, stranded on the move**

Chapter 5:

His lips seemed to mold to hers perfectly, She hadn't expected him to kiss her, and she fully expected to shove him off, but it seemed like none of her wanted that. His tongue began to trace her lips and it sent delicious shivers down her spine, making her moan in pure pleasure. She had never felt the way she felt when she kissed him, so alive and never feeling like she could get close enough to him, she knew she wanted more but before anything could happen further he broke away.

 _Bollocks_

"Call me Draco, Always Draco."

She seemed to regain control of her actions when he spoke, breaking the spell she seemed to be under when his lips were on hers.

What the bloody hell is wrong with you? It's like you want to be hurt again!

She immediately backed away from him, feeling the hot sensation of anger spread through her. What exactly was he playing at? She felt like she had been thrown in a million different directions. He wanted her, he didn't want her? It was enough to give someone bloody whiplash.

"What the hell was that about! What do you want from me Draco." She made sure to accentuate his name.

"I swear to Godric if you do not tell me everything right now I am leaving and I dare you to try and stop me!"

She felt waves of anger wash over her, whatever he had to tell her better be damn good, or she didn't know if she could help but hex him into oblivion. She noticed he stayed perfectly calm, like he was waiting for her to get it all out. It seemed to fuel more of her anger, how in the bloody hell was he always so blasted calm?

"How about you sit down." He gestured his long arm to the couch they were just occupying.

"No, I think I will stand thank you." He shook his head and had a slight smirk toying at the corners of his lips.

"Always so stubborn aren't we?" She crossed her arms as to make her point that she would not be convinced to sit.

"Well, on with it then." He seemed to let out a heavy somewhat nervous sigh.

 _That couldn't be good._

"You have to know, when we started our relationship some months ago, there was nothing I wanted more than to be with you."

She wasn't sure she should believe him, but having him utter those words made her whole body warm. She spent months trying to deny her feelings for him. Then when she finally figured the pesky feelings weren't going away she gave into them, she realized just how much she loved being around him. She was too much of a chicken to ever admit said feelings out loud, but then, one day, seeming out of the blue he asked her out, and it felt so right. Just to have him end before they even had a chance to begin. She was more upset to the fact that she grew to care about him a great deal in such a short amount of time.

 **Seven and a half months ago**

"Have dinner with me tonight." It was more of a statement than a question. At first she laughed, thinking he was just trying to play some weird prank on her, but when she noticed his smoldering look she closed her mouth and quickly shut up.

"You're serious? You know we are kind of in the middle of mission right now!"

Please be serious! The thought shot to the forefront of her mind. He had the sexiest grin on his face as he stood in front of her.

"Please, no one is here, the lead is a bust Granger. So dinner, tonight?" She knew he was most likely right, the place was completely empty, but it didn't stop her heart from constricting at the thought of going to dinner with him, but she just didn't know why he wanted to take her out. Was it just as partners? Friends? More?

"Hermione, I can literally see the wheels turning in your head, stop overthinking it." He said as he stepped towards her, closing the little space that was between them. Her mind seemed to go fuzzy at their shared space.

"You called me Hermione."

 _Smooth_.

For a smart witch she sure could act so bloody stupid.

"Yes, and I loved saying it." He spoke softly as he placed his hand on her face, cupping her cheek. Before she knew what she was doing her lips were on his. She could tell that it had caught him off guard but it didn't take him long to respond. The sensation of his lips on hers made every single muscle clench in her stomach and oh god it was divine.

His lips were softer than she expected but held no hesitation as he kissed her. He laced his hand into her hair pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Something about the gesture made her come alive. She found herself gripping onto him with a fierceness, moving her hands up the length of his arms, feeling his defined muscles under his robes, he moaned in her mouth, lightly biting her bottom lip, pressing himself against her more. She felt the hardness of his groin which caused her to let out a moan of her own, as she rolled her hips into his stiff member.

She worked her hands up to his hair, it was just as soft as she imagined it. His hands glided down her body where they gripped onto her waist, almost pulling at the fabric that was there, like it was in the way.

She didn't know if it were possible but she wanted to be closer to him. He suddenly broke off their passionate kiss and looked her in the eyes, silver to brown.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

 **Present time**

When he continued speaking it broke her out of the memory of their first kiss, which she was thankful for considering the way her thoughts were going.

"I thanked every lucky star I had that you gave someone like me a chance and it made me selfish. I thought if we were careful then it wouldn't have ended the way it did, but like I said I was selfish and foolish." His words were ringing in her ears, did he actually not regret being with her?

"There is an organization that was formed shortly after the war, it's called the League of Sanctus Sanguinem, which translates as I am sure you've figured out to 'Pure blood.' Well the leader, Sidero Greengrass, started to pressure me, he wanted me to join their mission."

Her curiosity sparked immensely.

"I refused every time he asked and focused on becoming an Auror, and as you know it was what drew us closer." It was true, if they would of never been thrown together as partners she knew she wouldn't of fallen for him.

"The night we went to muggle London and I pulled you aside in the alley and snogged you senseless, his daughter, Astoria, saw us."

She suddenly felt her stomach drop, she was a bright witch, she vaguely knew how this story was going to end, and if it was the way she had thought, she felt a pang of hurt in her chest.

 _Draco_

"She owled me the next day to meet her and told me what she saw, I promised to join them as long as they left you alone, but it meant that I had to break things off with you."

She noticed the hurt that radiated from his voice, no matter what this information meant, all she wanted to do at the moment was wrap him in her arms and take the hurt away. Except her rational thinking overpowered it though.

"You need to tell the Minister about this Draco."

"They know, I am a double agent of sorts."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Like always, please review! Hope you liked this chapter. I will be posting another one by tomorrow. I do truely hope you are enjoying the story! Much more to come! Thanks for reading ~.~


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Charcters can be OOC, A/U, Violence, and sexual secenes.**

 **Rating: M for sexual secenes, adult themes, and profanity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any HP that is recognized in this fic, just the PLOT! :)**

 **Song suggestion for chapter: Shake it Out ~ Florence + The Machine (I do not own this song)**

 **Regrets collect like old friends**  
 **Here to relive your darkest moments**  
 **I can see no way, I can see no way**  
 **And all of the ghouls come out to play**

 **And every demon wants his pound of flesh**  
 **But I like to keep some things to myself**  
 **I like to keep my issues strong**  
 **It's always darkest before the dawn**

 **And I've been a fool and I've been blind**  
 **I can never leave the past behind**  
 **I can see no way, I can see no way**  
 **I'm always dragging that horse around**

 **Our love is pastured such a mournful sound**  
 **Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground**  
 **So I like to keep my issues strong**  
 **But it's always darkest before the dawn**

Chapter 6:

"I am your partner, why didn't I know about this?" He could tell that she was having a hard time processing the information, but before he could answer he felt his wards being crossed.

"Hermione, I know you have a lot of questions, and I would expect no less, but someone just crossed my wards and will be at the door any moment. So I need you to stay in here and do not come out until I come and get you." Her perfectly shaped eyebrows rose to the news, he knew he let urgency seep into his voice, and he was hoping she would hear it.

It looked as if she were struggling with a decision as to whether to stay or confront the unknown visitor. She slowly nodded in agreement, and before she could think on it any further he cast a concealment charm on her just in case.

"Don't make a sound love." He rather heard than saw the sharp intake of her breath at his endearment, but he knew whoever it was, they were probably from the league and he knew he would have to be someone she and himself didn't like.

He swiftly made his way to the front entrance, making sure his wand was tucked away in his sleeve in case things went horribly wrong.

As he opened the door he saw none other than Astoria fucking Greengrass, the same damn women who made a deal to leave Hermione alone and yet now was threatening her life. Anger rose inside of him and he was grateful for years of practice of perfecting his indifferent face.

"Astoria, why are you here?" He made his voice sound almost bored.

"Draco darling, aren't you happy to see me?" Her voice was too high as it pierced the air around them, If he wanted to get crucio'd he would of laughed, but instead he gestured his hand allowing her in. She stepped into the foyer, looking like she was appraising his house.

"Let's go to your study."

 _Damnit, no!_

He instantly regretted choosing the study for her to hide in.

"How about you tell me what you came here for and then leave." Her eyes became sinister at his words before she let a devious smile spread across her lips.

"Either it's the study or I make you fuck me right here, your choice _darling_."

His stomach clenched in disgust at the thought, but he knew bringing her to study would most likely give Hermione away. Astoria, being the annoying bitch she was, also was very skilled at detecting charms and even more skilled at inflicting pain.

 _She enjoyed it._

He idly wondered if she made his skin crawl because she reminded him of his aunt Bellatrix.

 _An even crazier bitch._

"How about you either get the fuck out, or I let your father know you came over unannounced, yet again." He knew where her weakness lied, her father. He enacted fear in her, which he rarely saw otherwise.

"Fine." She spat. "I just wanted to make sure you were still keeping good on your end of the deal, seeing as you spend so much time with that filthy mudblood."

He should've known that she was insane enough to believe that having Hermione out of the way would allow for her to slither her way in.

 _She was bloody mad._

"Even if you were the last witch on earth I still would never sleep with you, now get out." He made sure to look her in the eyes to gauge her reaction to his harsh words. They went wide for a moment as she placed a grimace on her face.

 _Brilliant_

She made her way to leave, he could tell that she was boiling with anger.

 _Good_.

"Oh, and be a dear and let your father know I will be putting more protection charms up due to unwelcome and unannounced visits."

That did it, she was pushed too far. She turned abruptly on her heel just as she crossed the threshold.

"Just remember, when you are called on, you will kill whatever mudblood my father wants or your little dirty pet won't be the only one to suffer. I hear Paris is delightful this time of year."

 _Bitch_!

It took every bit of control he had not to avada her on the spot. He wasn't sure if she knew exactly the location his mother resided in or just that she was in Paris. He would need to keep an even head now more than ever to ensure not only Hermione's safety but his mother's as well.

"I know what I have to do." And with that he slammed the door in her face.

He did know what he had to do, it just wasn't what the league thought, and he couldn't wait to turn on every single one of the bastards.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

She had her hand covering her mouth to ensure she didn't make a sound. She wasn't entirely sure why she stood frozen in his study like he asked.

 _It's because you trust him._ She thought _._

Hermione strained to hear the conversation that was being had, but all she could make out was 'darling' and she knew it was coming from a female voice, it was much too high to be a males.

She shuffled a little closer to the door in hopes to try and hear and she instantly regretted it.

 _'Fuck me right here.'_

She stumbled back a few feet as dread settled in her stomach. She felt tears spring into her eyes.

 _It might not be what you think._

She tried to reason with herself, but she couldn't help but feel hurt, and she wasn't too sure as to why. It's not like they were together, sure they kissed a couple of times and as earth shattering as it was to her, maybe it wasn't the same for him, he said that he wanted nothing more than to be with her but that was six months ago, maybe it had changed.

God she felt pathetic. She had never been the type of woman to get lost in a man. And here she was crying over someone who wasn't even hers.

Maybe she should go? She knew there was a threat now, surely she could protect herself.

As soon as she made her way to leave through the floo, not caring if anyone heard her now, since the concealment charm wore off. Draco stepped in. His face was set in a frustrated almost angry expression and she knew something was wrong. Forgetting she had been crying she looked into his beautiful silver eyes, hoping to find an answer in them. When he noticed she was looking at him his features turned soft.

"You've been crying, why?"

He regarded her slowly, searching her face. She figured just right out telling him why would be the better option, since hexing him could prove problematic.

"Yes well, I guess hearing that someone was going to fuck you really puts a damper on my mood!" She all but yelled. His eyes went wide for a moment at her words and then he just shook his head stepping closer to her.

"You silly witch, haven't you figured out by now that you're all I'll ever want?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thank you to all that have reviewed I really do appreciate it ! :) I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Thanks loves! ~.~ I will be posting a new one hopefully by the end of the day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: Charcters can be OOC, A/U, Violence, and sexual secenes.**

 **Rating: M for sexual secenes, adult themes, and profanity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any HP that is recognized in this fic, just the PLOT! :)**

 **Song suggestion for chapter: Memories ~ Panic! At the Disco (I do not own this song)**

 **Oh memories!**  
 **Where'd you go?**  
 **You were all I've ever known!**  
 **How I miss yesterday!**  
 **And how I'd let it fade away?**  
 **Where'd you go?**

 **(Oh oh oh oh**  
 **Oh oh oh oh**  
 **Oh oh oh oh)**

 **When July became December,**  
 **Their affection fought the cold.**  
 **But they couldn't quite remember,**  
 **What inspired them to go.**

 **And it was beautifully depressing,**  
 **Like a 'Street Car Named Desire'.**  
 **They were fighting for their love,**  
 **It started growing tired.**

Chapter 7:

"Then why?" She wanted her words to come out more stern than the barely audible saunter they came out in but unfortunately her voice failed her.

"It was Astoria, and I would rather turn into a ferret again then touch her. She was trying to assert her dominance so I told her to sod off." She suddenly felt really foolish for over-reacting but what occupied her mind the most was his confession of only ever wanting her. Could that be true?

Before she could say anything he closed the space between them and folded her into his arms. She figured if he wasn't holding her she might melt into the ground.

 _She felt safe_.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, but it was the only way I could think of to keep you safe until I figured something else out."

The witch didn't know what to say, once again Draco Malfoy had her at a loss for words. For one if anyone had told her back at Hogwarts that she would be falling for Draco Malfoy she would of hexed them on the spot.

When they first started working together that didn't even go over very well, sure they were both were adults and had put the past where it belonged, but still. For the first few months, she thought she would of rather actually see 'Ron Ron and Lav Lav' snog each other senseless again.

 **One year and two months ago: First day as Auror partners**

Hermione couldn't stop gnawing at her bottom lip form the anxiety that had decided to do back flips in the pit of her stomach, sure she had been an Auror for a little over two years, she had seen many of things, but in that whole time on the job, she had not once ever dreaded a day so horribly in her entire life.

She was now Draco Malfoy's partner.

 _Just bloody brilliant_

She sat in her office arranging and rearranging her desk. She wasn't one to fidget. Ever. But as she sat waiting not so patiently in her office she started wringing her fingers together, she was too nervous to try and concentrate on paperwork so it left her hands free, with nothing left to do she started scanning the space she was in.

She became suddenly aware of just how plain her office was, light grey paint, one large window and nothing clinging to the walls.

 _She really should decorate…_

Just then the door swung open allowing a very tall, blond haired slytherin in. There wasn't much that changed about him she thought absently, same light blonde hair, same sinister silver eyes, same pale skin, and the same devilish sneer that seemed to always be hanging on his lips unless he was showing off his signature smirk. He had filled out a bit more from what she could make out, and his jaw seemed more defined but other than that he was still the same prat who bullied her through school.

She heard stirrings that he had changed, but now that she looked at him she highly doubted that to be the case.

"Granger, you're staring." His deep voice interrupted her obvious gawking. For some reason it just made her mad that none of the vile resentment was there in his voice. She made to stand so he wouldn't be towering over her.

"Listen Malfoy, before I brief you on our cases I wanted to let you know if you step a single toe out of line, the Minister _will_ hear about."

X

The blonde really was going to make an effort with the ill tempered auror that was fuming in front of him, but damn did she get under his skin. She couldn't even wait two bloody seconds before she was down his throat. He honestly was over all the pureblood bullshit, it didn't matter to him as far as he was concerned, blood was blood. What throughly pissed him off was her. Same old Granger thinking she is better than everyone. He would be damned if he allowed her to put him down before even giving him a chance.

"Are you done? I didn't come here to berated by the likes of you." He snapped, giving his best sneer in hopes to silence her.

"The likes of me? What a mudblood!"

 _Damn. No such luck._

"No! An infuriating, know it all, witch!" Her eyes went wide at his words, if he never heard or saw the word mudblood again it would be too soon.

That seemed to quiet her though.

 _Good_

"Right, well, let's get on with it then." She said through clenched teeth as she straightened her white blouse and tucked an unruly curl behind her ear.

Why he paid attention to her small habits, who the bloody hell knew.

 **Present time**

Their first day hadn't gone down in the books as one of the best, but she wanted to remember it, she knew that from the moment he walked into her office, he had been a different person, a changed person, even if she didn't admit it to herself for months back then. She suddenly felt very stupid as she recounted all their times together, that she actually made herself believe he didn't care for her.

"I'm still mad at you." She whispered into his chest knowing she didn't fully mean her words.

He softly kissed the top of her head, which melted even more of her anger away.

"Yeah? Dare I ask why?" She let out a heavy sigh stepping away from him so she could look at the attractive blonde.

"I'm glad you feel the need to protect me, but you didn't have the right to take matters involving my life into your own hands. I would of never chose to have you leave me in order to possibly keep me safe."

"Which is exactly why I did it, you're too bloody stubborn, I needed to know you were safe." His words settled deep into her veins, it felt amazing to be with him again and here him utter words of care. Even if she was still somewhat mad that he took a choice away from her.

"Hermione, I know you are mad I made a choice for you, because you are right, it is _your_ life, but like I have said, I needed to know you were safe, because you are the most important part of _my life_."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Thanks for reading loves! I hope you enjoyed it. R & R please :) **

**~Enchanted21**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: Charcters can be OOC, A/U, Violence, and sexual secenes.**

 **Rating: M for sexual secenes, adult themes, and profanity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any HP that is recognized in this fic, just the PLOT! :)**

 **Song suggestion for chapter: Body Say ~ Demi Lovato (I do not own this song)**

 **You can touch me with slow hands**  
 **Speed it up, baby, make me sweat**  
 **Dreamland, take me there 'cause I want your sex**  
 **If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away**  
 **Touch, make love, taste you**  
 **If my body told the truth, baby I would do**  
 **Just what I want to**

 **If I had it my way, I would take the lead**  
 **And if I had it my way, I would take you deep**  
 **If my body had a say, I'd get it off my chest**  
 **Show you all the red lace underneath this dress**

 **** WARNING: There will be sexual scenes in this chapter ****

Chapter 8:

The little anger she had left disappeared at his words, as her lips found his. Her fingers caressed his jaw and neck as she leaned more into their kiss. She sighed into his mouth when he started to kiss her back, his hands coming to rest on her sides. She felt like he was holding back, but she wanted more. Bugger all the problems for now. She needed this.

 _Needed him._

She pushed further into his mouth, tasting his delicious tongue.

He felt her actions becoming more passionate as he fought the growl that was trying to escape his throat. He was a bit hesitant knowing he didn't want to screw things up with her again. He actually couldn't quite believe that he had gotten another chance to taste her lips again. And for that reason alone he didn't want to be selfish with her.

She moved her lips to the sensitive spot on the hollow of his neck, and started to nip, suck, and flick her small tongue there. Doing wonderful things to his insides.

 _Sod it_

He pushed himself against her, relishing how bloody amazing her body felt against him. He reached one of his hands up to grasp her face in order to bring their mouths back together and just that much closer.

He couldn't get close enough to her as their actions became more heated. Her teeth tugged at his lip, causing him to release a wondrous moan into her mouth.

His hands varied from clutching her face to pulling at her waist. As her fingers went from grasping at his shoulders, to sometimes combing through his blonde locks. Each of their actions feeling almost desperate.

The kisses and touches were getting frenzied now. More wild, and the loud, sensual moans filled the air between them with their unbridled sucking. She rolled her hips into him, causing him to let out another sensual moan into her mouth. He still wasn't close enough to her.

His mouth traveled down to her throat, tasting her heady scent as he gripped her small waist, gently pushing her back onto the plush couch. His heart hammered in his chest when she sighed into his ear as she lay on her back underneath him.

She pushed herself closer to him, trying to create friction where she desperately needed it. Her fingers boldly went to the buttons of his shirt, quickly yanking them away to expose his pale, firm chest. Running her hands over his hard muscles making him shudder at her touch. She wrapped her legs around him, dragging him even closer to her as she pushed his shirt out of the way, licking at his collarbone.

His hand went down to grasp at one of her raised thighs and he moved it higher, delighting in the friction it caused. He was harder than he had ever been, and he knew she could feel it due to her labored moans. He realized they both were wearing far too much clothing. Quickly correcting it as he ripped away her shirt, exposing her exquisite lace covered breasts.

 _So_ _beautiful_

He thought as his smoldering eyes raked over her body settling on her half naked chest. Her slightly shaky hands went to the button of his pants, yanking them open as she shoved them down to expose his member.

Small hands wrapped around his hard shaft and he couldn't help but letting out a soft grunt as she started stroking him. His eyes fell shut and his mouth went slack from the pure ecstasy she was causing with her hands. He couldn't help but run his large hands down her body, he wanted her desperately. He stood so he could fully step out of his trousers, never breaking their eye contact.

Her body surely was on fire she thought, she could feel the hum of their kisses and sucking still on her body as he stepped out of his pants. She went remove the rest of her blasted clothing that was in the way, but he gently batted her hands away. With a slow steady motion he unzipped her pants, grabbing at the sides so he could work them off her legs along with her now soaked panties. As soon as they were off he ran his hands up the length of her legs, over her stomach, and resting at her sides, circling his thumbs on her smooth skin. He pulled her off the couch, allowing himself to sit so he could swing her leg on either side of him, so she was resting on top of him. She felt his hard erection against her leg which caused her stomach to clench with desire.

He traced his way up the back of her, feeling her wonderful curves, until he found the clasp of her bra, undoing it so it slid down her arms, slowly, revealing her breasts. His large hand cupped her, and damn did she fit perfectly in his hands. She threw her head back in pleasure letting out a low moan that made his dick twitch. His thumb swiped over her erect nipple making it even harder, leaning forward as he took it into his mouth, sucking and licking, causing her to buck against him. With his free hand he slid it between her folds, rubbing her swollen clit.

 _Fuck. She was so wet._

Her insides exploded with ecstasy as his skilled hands kneaded inside of her. She couldn't decide what felt better, his tongue swirling and sucking her nipple or his long fingers that pushed inside of her. She settled on that both felt sinfully good but the combination of the two was enough to push her over the edge. She wanted to feel him inside of her.

"Please Draco." She gasped as he put another finger in her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her head was resting on his shoulder, absorbing all the pleasure he was giving her.

"What do you want my love?" He knew what she meant but he wanted her to say it.

"You." _Moan_. "Inside of me."

Without another word he angled her body above him, feeling his tip at the entrance of her. He placed his palm flat on her abdomen and quickly said a contraceptive spell. He then guided her hips down until he was buried deep inside her. She let out a breathy gasp followed by a long, pleasure filled moan. She fit perfectly around him, and sweet baby dragons did it feel amazing.

She couldn't help but rock her hips faster against him, feeling him inside her.

 _God it felt bloody fantastic_

His lips traveled from her breast to the soft spot on her neck, his tongue swirled over her smooth skin as their bodies clashed together in a perfect rhythm. He could feel her clench around him and knew she was getting close. He removed his hands from the back of her and started to stroke her throbbing bud.

"Come for me Hermione."

His words sent her into the most heated, and intense orgasm she had ever experienced. She was vaguely aware she was buried in his neck, panting hard as he thrust inside of her a few more times before releasing his seed inside of her.

Gradually coming down from their heated love making she was only somewhat aware he nuzzled her down next to him on the couch pulling a soft throw over them. Se tried to evade her heavy lids but gave up the battle when he started gently stroking her arm.

"Sleep now love." He said softly, placing a kiss on top of her head.

She was sure she was dreaming when she felt the words flutter out of her mouth.

 _"I love you"_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Was a little nervous writing this chapter! Intimate scenes always are a little harder to write! So I truly hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review ! ~Enchanted21**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: Charcters can be OOC, A/U, Violence, and sexual secenes.**

 **Rating: M for sexual secenes, adult themes, and profanity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any HP that is recognized in this fic, just the PLOT! :)**

 **Song suggestion for chapter 9: Faded ~ Alan Walker (I do not own this song)**

 **You were the shadow to my light  
Did you feel us?  
Another star  
You fade away  
Afraid our aim is out of sight  
Wanna see us  
Alive**

 **Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Where are you noe?  
Was it all in my fansty  
Where are you now?  
Were you only imaginary **

Chapter 9:

Her heavy lids did not want to open, she vaguely remembered being carried to bed after she had drifted off on the couch. She stirred as the dense fog lifted off of her feeling a muscled arm draped over her side reminded her of the events last night.

I just shagged Draco.

Her eyes flew open, and she slowly peered through her long lashes at the peaceful face of Draco Malfoy laying next to her. There were a million and one thoughts that she pushed away last night that seemed like they wanted to claw their way back to the forefront of her mind but instead she took this opportunity to really look at him. After he had ended it with them she made it her sole mission not to stare too long at the blonde but in this moment she realized how much she missed the feeling it gave her just to look at him, really look at him. His unkempt hair fell just below his eyebrows and almost touched his thick eyelashes. It really was unfair how handsome he was.

"Enjoying the view?' His husky voice radiated through her In a very enjoyable way. She had been caught.

Bollocks

He smirked and opened his eyes to gaze at her, she wondered how it always seemed so easy for him to be almost carefree when there were important things going on. She was over the moon that he had admitted that he had always wanted to be with her but at the same time she didn't know if he would up and leave her again when he deemed it unsafe, or how was it and organization she thought that had been shut down soon after the war be such a big threat? And how was he even involved? It was questions like these that left her feeling uneasy in the light of her morning after bliss with Draco. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt him lightly tracing her forehead with his long index finger.

"You always get a little worry line right here when you are thinking." He made the witch frown most likely due to the fact that he knew she was dying to ask him all the questions she was sure to have for him.

"Yes, well I have quite a lot on my mind." He dropped his finger and closed the small gap that was between them to plant a soft kiss on her lips and was thoroughly pleased when she let out a small sigh on his mouth. He slowly pulled away as he rested his head in his hand.

"I figured you might, ask away." She gave him a quizzical look, like she thought she might have to pry the information out of him instead of getting it freely.

"Why did no one inform me that the League of Sanctus Sanguinem is still together? I remember right before I was sworn in as an Auror it had been shut down, as well with a handful of others."

"It did for a time, it started up again a couple years ago, it was one of the reasons I had decided to become an Auror. I told Kingsley that it was still a very active threat and that the leader kept pursuing me to join." Her eyes were fixed on him as she mimicked his gesture and rested her head in her hand allowing her curls to fall on her exposed shoulder. Trying to speak of serious things was going to prove to be difficult knowing that she was naked under the thin grey sheet. Thank Merlin her voice broke him from his thoughts.

"And neither you or Kingsley figured I should know?" He knew she would feel hurt by this, it was only to be expected.

"The minister thought it best that very few people knew, he wanted me to keep an ear out for any activity and when the time came to join them to try and take down their organization from the inside."

"Why not send a team to take them out? The Ministry has done that before."

"They are a much bigger League than Ministry originally thought. Kingsley thinks too many lives will be lost in an outright attack, and I have to agree." She had started to chew on her bottom lip, seemingly unaware of the reaction it caused him. She did seem like she was pleased with his answers as she nodded her head, soaking up all the information. The naked witch looked at him again but this time she almost looked embarrassed as the light flush crept over her face.

"I - I am worried you will end it again once you feel like it is too dangerous for me, even though I have told you I am very capable to defend myself."

"I do think it is very dangerous for you, not only are you a muggle born, but now are in the sights of a deranged witch for a whole other reason, but in spite of all of that I don't think I have it in me to leave you again." He saw her flush deepened to a very appealing shade of red as he continued,

"And do you know why?" She went to responded but he silenced her with a quick kiss.

"Because I love you _too_

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Thanks for being patient with me! Being sick is kicking my ass, I do hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review! Next will be LONGER promise!_**

 ** _~Enchanted21_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings: Charcters can be OOC, A/U, Violence, and sexual secenes.**

 **Rating: M for sexual secenes, adult themes, and profanity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any HP that is recognized in this fic, just the PLOT! :)**

 **Song suggestion for chapter 10: Unsteady ~ X Ambassadors (I do not own this song)**

 **Hold  
Hold on  
Hold onto me**  
 **'Cause I'm a little unsteady**  
 **A little unsteady**

Chapter 10:

I love you too, TOO!

Pleasent dreams swam through her mind, of kissing, touching, and words filled with love. She remembered her saying it, but had been sure it was in her dream, but he had said 'too' which confirmed she had indeed said it out loud. She was beyond embarrassed but at the same time her stomach fluttered with excitement knowing he felt the same way. Draco must of saw the slight blush on her face as he brushed his fingers down her cheek. The slightest touch of his made her shiver, she didn't want to think on it too much as to why he caused such a reaction, but instead gave into her feelings. Her eyes closed slowly as she took in the pleasure his hand was causing. The wizard's hand traveled from her cheek down to the hollow of her neck and continued to her bare shoulder. She felt him hesitate slightly when he came to the sheet that was rest just below her bare skin, but before she could encourage him the blonde softly shoved the material down to expose her side and breasts.

He was burning to touch her, but right now all he could do is take in her lovely sight, her skin was slightly sun kissed and he knew it felt like silk.

 _Stunning_.

He couldn't keep his hands to himself any longer. He placed one finger at her defined collar bone and slowly slid it down between her perfect breasts. He visibly saw her shiver and all he could do is smirk knowing how much he affected her. He cupped her soft round mound and swiped his thumb across her ready nipple, causing her to let out a low moan. He leaned in so he could take her erect nipple in his mouth and with that she couldn't hold herself up anymore.

Falling back against the plush pillows as his mouth caused delicious sensations between her legs. Her hands dived into his wonderfully messy hair and lightly tugged on the blonde locks as she let a louder moan escape her lips.

"Mmm, I love hearing you Hermione."

He said against her supple breasts. She couldn't drag him close enough. He was leaning over her as his tongue flicked her nipple over and over again. He ran his large hands down her until his fingers settled on the wetness between her legs. Just as he slipped a finger into her slick folds there was a loud peck at the window. Then another.

 _Peck. Peck. Peck_ …

"Damnit." He growled as he shoved off of her making his way to the window not caring he was naked or turned on, very turned on as he glanced at his member.

He swiftly opened the large window exposing a very dark brown owl with a letter. The blasted bird seemed impatient as it barely let go of the letter when it turned to leave.

Draco examined the heavy envelope in his hands, turning it over to reveal the Greengrass seal. Opening it, he slowly pulled out the parchment.

 _Draco, you have been very loyal this past year, so I would very much like to reward you. I have kept you in the dark until I could be certain of your intentions as I am sure you understand. I request your presence tonight at 6:00 p.m. at my Mansion.  
Be sure to be on time as you know I do not tolerate tardiness. _

_Sidero Greengrass_

Finally he was getting somewhere, hopefully tonight would prove his hard work would not go wasted and he would learn all the Leagues dirty secrets. Maybe it would be enough for the Minister to make the decision to act against them. Only one way to find out.

She held her tongue longer than she thought was possible, she couldn't help that she was naturally a curious witch and Draco seemed fully engrossed in the parchment he held in front of him. It helped that he was gloriously naked and as he grasped the letter it made his arms flex in certain spots.

 _A very good distraction._

But she still wanted to know.

"Draco, what is that?" She hoped she wasn't be too intrusive it might of been from his mother, or a friend, but the way his brow creased it seemed to be serious.

His eyes met hers as he walked back over to the large king bed that occupied the middle of the room. He sat down and handed her the letter. Her eyes swept over the parchment as she took in the words.

"This could be a trap Draco, I don't think it's a good idea if you go." What were the odds that the same day she stays over at his house he gets invited to crazy man's mansion?

"I have to, if he tells me the plans of the League then it would mean the Minister might have enough information to bring them down. I only hear inklings of their plans, but from what I manage to gather it is in no way good."

She bit her lip in frustration, she had a bad feeling and she wasn't sure if it was rational or just because Draco might potentially be in danger. Maybe she could follow him, just to make sure he would be ok? Sure he would be more pissed than she thought she had ever seen him but he would get over it.

"Whatever that smart mind is planning it won't work." Well he obviously forgot who he was talking to.

"Is that right?" She met his scowl head on. Two could play that game, she doubted he could stop her, especially since he was going to be leaving she could just follow hopefully unnoticed.

"It is, I will make arrangements for an Auror to guard my house." She blanched at his words.

 _He wouldn't!_

"You mean to babysit me!"

"Call it what you like, but I need to know you will be safe. So yes you will stay here while I try and find out what they're planning."

She glared at him, he was so insufferable at times. She wanted to argue further but her thoughts were put on hold when he left a quick kiss on her lips.

"We can continue to argue about this or spend our time doing much more enjoyable things, your call _Granger_."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Thanks fro reading! Again let me know what you think! Is Draco heading into a trap or no?**

 **Please fav and review! Thanks loves**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 3:

 **Warnings: Charcters can be OOC, A/U, Violence, and sexual secenes.**

 **Rating: M for sexual secenes, adult themes, and profanity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any HP that is recognized in this fic, just the PLOT! :)**

 **Song suggestion for chapter 3: I Apologize ~ Five Finger Death Punch (I do not own this song)**

 **One day the shadows will surround me**  
 **Someday the days will come to end**  
 **Sometime I'll have to face the real me**  
 **Somehow I'll have to learn to bend**  
 **And now I see clearly**

 **All these times I simply stepped aside**  
 **I watched but never really listened**  
 **As the whole world passed me by**  
 **All this time I watched from the outside**  
 **Never understood what was wrong or what was right**  
 **I apologize, whoah**  
 **I apologize, whoah**

Chapter 11:

Her body as well as her mind was restless, so she settled on pacing back and forth in Draco's bedroom. His whole room was almost bigger than her entire flat but she still felt suffocated and on top of it couldn't stop feeling like she was a helpless damsel trapped in the too large house.

 _Damn it_

Why didn't she take the opportunity to argue her case further when she had the chance?

 _Oh right because you can't control your blasted sexual urges!_

She nearly shouted at herself in her mind. Well it wasn't all bad, the man could work wonders with his lips, it was like he had a detailed outline of all her most sensitive spots...

 _HERMIONE FOCUS!_

Right, after she found a way outthen she could think about his wonderful lips. Now to think of an escape plan, but what? The odds were definitely against her she thought. Draco recruited one of the best Auror's in their division to be her prison guard. Blaise Zabini was a man to be reckoned with, not only was he in the top of their training class but he also was clever and knew how to throw you off with his wit. Plus to top that all off; he was one of Draco's closest friends. He'd be hard to sneak past. Although having a challenge was her cup of tea, she could crack this. No way was she sitting in some creaky mansion while someone she loved risked their life for her.

Continuing her pointless pacing, her eyes wondered around the room, as if the perfect plan would be lying about. Her enchanted bag that was slung over one of the chairs caught her attention

 _Perfect_!

Suddenly a plan crept through her thoughts, she made it important to keep a good variety of potions with her, but only one would benefit her right now. She shifted through the endless array of things until she found exactly what she was looking for. She figured she had about ten minutes before Blaise checked on her again.

 _Just enough time for tea._

"Miss Granger?" A deep voice traveled through the door.

"You can come in." She called, and was a bit excited to put her plan into motion. She watched the tall auror politely nod as he made his way into the room, sitting at the chair that was facing the oversized roaring fire. She had just finished making tea on the same fire, she figured the muggle way would catch Blaise's attention.

"Would you mind pouring me some too, Miss Granger?" She inwardly rolled her eyes at the use of his formalness. Just because Draco had pretty much threaten Blaise that if anything happened to her 'there would be hell to pay' in Draco's words, didn't mean he couldn't call her by her first name. She knew it killed him not to tease and joke but apparently Draco's threat got his attention.

"Call me Hermione please, and of course." She tried desperately to not smile, this almost seemed too easy, she figured already making the tea before he even entered would help calm any suspicion, but still, she envisioned this being much harder. She placed the hot tea in the Auror's hands and poured herself some at a more leisurely pace, just in case he noticed she wouldn't be joining him. She spun back around as she heard his tea cup crash into the hard floor. Looking at his slumped body against the chair, she realized she felt a little guilty, the sleeping draught was a pretty powerful one and Draco was going to be very angry, but she couldn't think about that right now, she knew the bad feeling that resonated in the pit of her stomach was something not to be ignored, but it only made her that much more anxious to get to Draco.

She knew where he was, well sort of, if being shown on a map of an empty space counted. She could apparate there but if the owner of the mansion was anything like Draco described then it would be heavily warded against that. She could try swapping herself with someone who was already inside the house, but she would have to be sure they were there or it could become a very painful experience. She would be ripped back to where she was and according to her reading it wasn't the most pleasant feeling. Then the whole problem of being exposed popped into her mind.

 _Bollocks! Bollocks! Bollocks!_

She hadn't even thought about the locks that were on the main doors that were put there by her infuriating boyfriend?

 _Was he my boyfriend? They hadn't really discussed it._

It really wasn't the time, she did idly wondered when She had become such a space case. She shoved the thought out of her mind so she could focus on more important matters. She figured she would first have to break the enchantments on the front doors. As she made her way down the large staircase that led to the entryway she stopped dead in her tracks when there was a loud crash that echoed above her as she instinctively ducked but nothing came plummeting down.

 _What the bloody hell-_

But before she could finish her thought another piercing sound radiated around her. Then again, and again. It sounded like someone was barreling a huge fist into the top of the house.

 _Oh gods, the wards!_

The unwanted visitor was trying to force their way through the protection spells that were placed around the house. It felt like the sounds kept becoming louder and she almost had to cover her ears. She waited for expected blow but then nothing came, pure silence.

 _Shit! Not good._

She was close to the door, if they broke the enchantments then all she had to do was step outside and apparate the hell away as fast as she could. It was the only option. Not wasting another moment she shoved her feet hard against the step and almost flung herself at the door, gripping the handle with all her might she pried it open only to be stopped dead in her tracks. Fiery red hair encompassed her vision as her eyes settled on a pale freckled face. A face she knew very well.

"Ron."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Thanks for reading! I just wanted to say thank you for all of your reviews! Yes my plan was to have Hermionie be alone to get possibly attacked but I hope I spiced it up by having Ron be the one standing there when she opened the door. Why do you guys think he is there? A good reason or a bad one?**

 **Please review! ~Enchanted21**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings: Charcters can be OOC, A/U, Violence, and sexual secenes.**

 **Rating: M for sexual secenes, adult themes, and profanity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any HP that is recognized in this fic, just the PLOT! :)**

 **Song suggestion for chapter 3: What Have You Done ~ Within Temptation (I do not own this song)**

 **Would you mind if I hurt you?**  
 **Understand that I need to**  
 **Wish that I had other choices**  
 **Than to harm the one I love**

 **What have you done now?**

 **I know I'd better stop trying**  
 **You know that there's no denying**  
 **I won't show mercy on you now**

 **I know I should stop believing**  
 **I know there's no retrieving**  
 **It's over now, what have you done?**

 **What have you done now?**

Chapter 12:

"Blimey, look at that, just like she said you'd be here."

Ron said in an awestruck sort of way, but she barely noticed him. There were so many different emotions going through her at the moment. She would think one thought and before she could answer it, three more would pop up in her overcrowded head.

 _Why was Ron here?_

 _Did he break the protection charms?_

 _Who was he talking about?_

 _Should I feel relieved to see him? Scared?_

 _If he did break down the charms how in the bloody hell did he do it?_

She couldn't keep just one thought in the forefront of her mind. Her gut told her to slam the door, but this was Ron! Someone she had known for the better part of her life, someone who she considered one of her closest friends, well at least she had before he started pushing her away. Why was he here? How did he even know she would be here. She figured leading with that would be best.

"Why are you here Ron? Did another Auror fill you in on what's been happening? I didn't think anyone else knew but Blaise, Draco, and the Minister."

She desperately tried to keep the anxiety out of her voice but she couldn't help but be nervous to the fact that he was here. She tried to remind herself to give him the benefit of the doubt but that didn't stop her from trying to squeeze the door as close to her body as she could. She looked into his piercing blue eyes trying to find out his intent. Ron was always pretty simple to figure out, if he thought something he was doing was wrong it would be written all over his face. She searched, hard, and found nothing, just the same Ron she let down easy almost two and a half years ago.

 **Two and a half years ago**

She twirled her pasta around and around on her fork, not really feeling in the mood to eat, or even go out for that matter, but Ron insisted, so much so that he even said it could be a muggle restaurant. She gave into him then, he never was up for her 'silly muggle things' as he once put it. She didn't understand why she felt so withdrawn, she thought she got past her hesitance with him. Weren't they supposed to be together? Everyone said it, her parents were happy, as was his, and of course Harry and Ginny were, they were his his best friend and brother. So why didn't she feel as excited as they were? Before she could think on it too much, Ron, not too gracefully, cleared his throat.

"S-so Hermione, seeing as we have been dating for six months I think it's time you move in with me."

She was pretty sure she splattered sauce all over here as she dropped the fork she was holding. He didn't even really ask her, just, 'it's time' like there was a bloody manual he was following that stated after six months together you're required to move in. The thing that irritated her the most though was her! She knew this was coming, and she couldn't even be bothered enough to care. That should of been a major red flag, she had no desire to move in with him, and if she was being completely honest with herself the spark she had for him died out shortly after their first kiss, she had just been pulling from that one desire to fuel her relationship with him and she knew the well was very much dry. She let out a heavy sigh and searched for the right words.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you because I care deeply for you and I feel dreadful for doing it now, but I don't want to move in with you and I think maybe we should take some time apart."

 **Present Time**

She knew her words had shocked him but they had spent the rest of the night talking about it and he assured her that he would be fine, that he as well thought it was best if they took some time. So she found it hard to believe that he held any grudge against her for that.

"Come on Hermione we need to go. I don't have time for your nosiness!" His hand moved to the door and pressed firm against it, trying to shove it back. Her grip tightened, refusing to give into him. Her instincts were screaming at her to not let him in.

"I'm staying right here Ronald." She bit his name out like it left a bad taste in her mouth. She glared hard at his face and noticed he was trying to keep his calm, which was rare for him. He put full force into his arms as his pushed the door once more, making it seem like her attempt to keep him out was feeble at best. The large wooden door flew all the way open, making her stumble backwards. She went to reach for her wand as he stomped through the threshold of Draco's house but before she could get a hold on it a bright red light came shooting straight at her, hitting her square in the chest, causing her to fall to her knees in a harsh movement. Before all consciousness left her mind a streak of dark brown hair passed her blurring vision. She knew she was in trouble…

 **Greengrass Mansion**

As Draco sat in a large library waiting for Mr. Greengrass to return from an important development that called him away from their meeting he couldn't help the uneasiness that settled in his stomach, he was sure by now that Astoria would show. She never failed to make her presence known, so why wasn't she here? He figured this could very well be a trap but then why hadn't Sidero turned on him? When he heard the ruffle of the double doors being opened it snapped him out of his unsettling thoughts.

"Apologies my boy, it looks like my daughter is at it again."

 _That didn't sound good._

He pulled all emotion out of his face and remained calm, well at least on the outside. Inside he felt like someone had decided to pull his organs every which way.

"Don't worry about it, what is your spirited daughter up to? If you don't mind me asking."

Sideros face looked as if it was pondering his question, he never could quite figure out how to approach him, one minute he was a level-headed, almost polite older man and the next his temper was one you stayed the hell away from. It was like he had two separate personalities, each as equally smart and cunning.

"I was hoping you could shed some light on that dear _boy_. After all she and her little pet did just take down your wards and extract a mudblood."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Hope this was enough action for this chapter, much more to come! There is still some connections that need to be made. Thank you all again for reviewing, I do love reading them! If you have questions I defentily will answer them at the end of the next chapter. Please follo, favorite and review!**

 **~Enchanted21**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings: Charcters can be OOC, A/U, Violence, and sexual scenes.**

 *****IF ATTEMPTED RAPE IS A TRIGGER PLEASE BE WARNED*****

 **Rating: M for sexual secenes, adult themes, and profanity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any HP that is recognized in this fic, just the PLOT! :)**

 **Song suggestion for chapter: Tears Don't Fall ~ Bullet For My Valentine (I do not own this song)**

 **Let's go!**

 **With blood shot eyes, I watch you sleeping**  
 **The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading**  
 **Would she hear me, if I called her name?**  
 **Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?**

 **There's always something different going on**  
 **The path I walk is in the wrong direction**  
 **There's always someone fucking hanging on**  
 **Can anybody help me make things bet-ter?**

 **Your tears don't fall, they crash around me**  
 **Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home**  
 **Your tears don't fall, they crash around me**  
 **Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home**

Chapter 13:

Draco was pale to begin with, but if he could of looked in the mirror at this moment he knew he probably would mistake himself for a ghost.

That bitch.

Before he could respond Sidero spoke up again.

"Now I either can believe you have been using the mudblood just for fun and that you have no feelings for her whatsoever or you do in fact have feelings for her in which case would be such a shame seeing as I would have to kill you, answer wisely."

If his words didn't already send a chill though Draco it would have been the way he had said the them, so sinister, like he was having fun. He had figured Sidero not to be a fool, so lying to him would probably just hinder him more. He did manage to keep his calm even though he wanted nothing better than to rush off to save Hermione.

"I'll give you another option, you come with me to wherever my lovely daughter his holding the most famous mudblood alive and by your hand you will kill her

in front of the entire magical world to see. Only then will I know where your true loyalties reside."

It took all of his self control not to lunge across the table at the heartless man that sat directly across from him. All he needed to do was to remain in control of himself until the right moment. As long as he could get to Hermione he could alert the Ministry.

Her head throbbed dully as consciousness slowly came creeping back to her. Everything that had happened suddenly came crashing back, causing her to spring upwards abruptly. Her eyes flew open and she quickly scanned her surroundings. She was in a small dark room on a makeshift bed that occupied the space. A very dim oil lamp sat flickering on the wooden table that sat across from the bed. Her eyes continued to work across the walls until it settled on the small wall above her. Her heart stopped, there, bolted on the wall hung solid metal handcuffs.

Where the bloody hell was she?

The wooden door creaked open to reveal a very slim and tall dark haired women who looked about Hermione's age, in which she assumed was Astoria. She figured the same dark haired furry that had hit her in the chest with the stupefy charm. Her eyes bore into hers, she could tell they were filled with pure hatred.

"Oh look the little witch bitch is awake finally. Ron has been going on and on that I should of never hurt his poor 'Mione.' It has been rather hard not stun him as well. O the things you do for love."

Her cackle felt like jaded knives in her ears, she eerily reminded her of her last capturer, Bellatrix. The witches heart constricted in her chest as she remembered the torture she endured years ago. She knew she could take almost anything this psychopath had in store for her, even if she knew it wouldn't be pleasant. Yet it still didn't stop the million questions she had, why was Ron here? How could he do this to her? What plan did they have in store for her?

"What the hell do you want? And where is Ronald! I want to speak to him."

Her grossly thinned eyebrow shot up to her demands.

"Aren't we full of questions, too bad I don't give a shit what you want!"

Astoria almost screamed as she slammed the thick door shut.

Hermione sprang off the bed and almost slammed into the door, yanking firmly on the door in hopes that it was unlocked.

Shit!

She was wandless and running out of hope, and she bloody hell wanted some damn answers! The door flew open again and almost crushed her, but she jumped out of the way just in time to allow a very tall ginger.

"Ron, I swear to Godric you better tell me what the hell is going on right now! Why are you doing this to me!" She couldn't control her temper as she screamed at him.

"I'm doing this for your own good Mione, you'll understand why one day."

What the hell was he talking about?

"Ron-" she said caustically as she took a step away from him. This was not the man she knew.

"What are you talking about?" She finished as she created as much space form him as she possibly could in the small space.

"You and I belong together. I let you take your time and sort whatever you needed to sort out but I couldn't watch you throw your life away on ferret faced Malfoy!" His words grew an octave as he said Draco's name. She had never once been afraid of Ron, but he was bringing to frighten her, he sounded crazy.

"You don't get to decide who I am with Ron! I love Draco, and you need to accept it and let me out of here!" She knew the moment she said those words it was a mistake. His face grew menacing as he closed the distance between them in one easy stride marking her back up into the bed. He was towering over her and she did her best to stand her ground. No way in hell was she going to let Ronald Weasley intimidate her, but he grabbed her shoulders roughly, gripping so hard she knew there would be a bruise and shoved her down onto the bed. She fought against him but he kept shoving her down.

"Ron, STOP!"

"I'll show you that you and I belong together MIONE!"

Oh god, no no no. She thought. This couldn't be happening. He started ripping at her shirt even though she was trying to push his hands away but he still managed to tear it down the front as he put his large clammy hands on her.

"STOP!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs, as if anyone who was there could even care to help her.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ron went stiff as she heard him drop to the floor. Hermione thought she was imagining things, trying to block out what was happening to her.

"Keep your fucking hands off of her, or the next time it will be the killing curse." If she wasn't in fact imagining things, then she knew that was Draco's voice, her eyes found his and relief flooded through her.

The handsome blonde came rushing to her and fell to his knees by the side of the bed, with a look she thought no one should ever bare.

"I am so sorry Hermione, I should of gotten here sooner." He said as he shrugged of his robes and placed it over her.

"Don't. I love you Draco. Thank you."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

 **I am sorry I am awful, I have been on vacation for Christmas! My next update will be tuesday =) I Hope you all will have a MERRY CHRISTMAS and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please follow and review!**

 **~Enchanted21**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings: Charcters can be OOC, A/U, Violence, and sexual scenes.**

 *****IF ATTEMPTED RAPE IS A TRIGGER PLEASE BE WARNED*****

 **Rating: M for sexual secenes, adult themes, and profanity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any HP that is recognized in this fic, just the PLOT! :)**

 **Song suggestion for chapter: Only One ~ Alex Band (I do not own this song)**

 **My eyes are painted red**  
 **The canvas of my soul,**  
 **Slowly breaking down,again**  
 **Today I heard the news**  
 **The stories getting old**  
 **When will we see the end?**  
 **Of the days, we bleed for what we need**  
 **To forgive, forget, move on**  
 **Cause we've got**

 **One life to live**  
 **One love to give**  
 **One chance to keep from falling**  
 **One heart to break**  
 **One soul to take us**  
 **Not for sake us,**  
 **Only one**  
 **Only one**

The writting's on the wall  
Those who came before  
Left pictures frozen still, in time  
You say you want it all  
But whose side you fighting for?  
I sit and wonder why  
There are nights, we sleep, while others they weep  
With regret, repent, be stronger  
Cause we've got

One life to live  
One love to give  
One chance to keep from falling  
One heart to break  
One soul to take us  
Not for sake us  
Only One  
Only One

Just you and I  
Under one sky

One life to live  
One love to give  
One chance to keep from falling  
One heart to break  
One soul to take us  
Not for sake us  
Only One  
Only One

Chapter 14:

"We need to get out of here before I decide to do worse to weasel here."

He hurriedly pointed his wand at the red-head and muttered a spell that bound the prat before him making sure he would cut off his curilarion. He put a tracking charm on him just for good measure. He wasn't going to kill him but he would make sure he paid dearly for his actions.

He was barely holding his temper in check, to think of what could've happened to Hermione if he was five minutes too late. He wanted to pound the shit out of the red haired git that was lying stiff at his feet.

"Are you going to tell me what in the bloody hell is going on? How did you know where I was and why isn't the League coming in right now to kill us?"

He ran his hand down her back trying to calm the worried witch.

"I'll explain everything love, but not here, we have to go."

Not bothering to ask, the blonde scoped the petite witch up into his arms, trying to make a quiet exit to the front of the building. There was barely any light making it's way through the slight cracks of the wall making it extremely dark. Draco had to remember the way that he had come in. He could hear the faint yells of spells being shouted between aurors and League members. He wished he could be in there blasting the hell out of those barmy League members, but getting Hermione safe was more important. He finally burst through, bolting outside and as far away from the danger his witch was in. Without any explanation to the brunette tucked into his arms, he apparated from the place she was held captive and to her small flat.

He carefully sat her down on the cream colored sofa allowing his robe to slip off of her to expose about a dozen bruises scattered across her collarbone down to the tops of her breasts, along with the purple and brown skin was also two fairly deep scratches that tapered down the middle of her bare chest to the top of her belly button. His temper flared once again seeing her marked skin. He should of killed the bastard on the spot but he knew she would be hurt by that even if the fucking weasel deserved much worse. She seemed to notice the fixation of his grey eyes and followed their trail realizing why his face was set in a hard grimace. She quickly pulled his robes to cover herself again, holding it tightly to her chest.

"Draco, it's fine. It could've been much worse if you hadn't shown up when you did. You'll never know how grateful I am to you."

Her words made him all but snarl. It shouldn't of happened at all. How the fuck could someone they claimed to love intend on forcing themselves on them and hurting them to boot.

"Fine? You think what he did was _fine_! Hermione you're the smartest damn witch I've never met but I swear to Salazar sometimes you say the dumbest shit! If it wasn't for you there I would of tortured and killed the slimy prat! He deserved it, but yet you think it's FINE! Yeah it's all fucking fairies and roses Hermione!"

His composure cracked, he hated that damn word. It seemed to stun her into silence though. The wizard raked his fingers through his hair to try and calm down. He needed some space to cool down. He didn't want to say anything he would regret. He decided getting some water would be good, so he took off after the kitchen, fumbled around with some cabinets until he found a glass. He emptied the cool water down his throat and filled the glass again returning to the living room where she sat in the same position that he left her in. He handed the water to her but she just shook her head. He sat down next to her, making sure to leave her room. Noticing she let out a heavy sigh as the sofa shifted under them when she turned to face him.

"You're right it wasn't fine, I'm sorry. That was a very poor choice of words, but it doesn't give you the right to yell at me because you think I'm saying dumb shit as you put it so kindly."

Draco was now feeling foolish, he should of not let his temper get away from him. He had worked hard on it not getting the best of him like it did in school, but seeing her bruised and battered made him bloody mad. He wanted to scream and yell until he was hoarse but not at her, not at anyone really. She was right, she didn't deserve to be yelled at.

"I'm sorry. I'm not good at expressing my feelings very well, and I doubt I ever will be, I am not mad at you I'm pissed that this happened to you."

He lifted his hand to lightly stroke her cheek, making her eyes fall shut.

"I feel dirty, and violated. I wanted nothing more than to claw my skin off at the fact of what was happening to me. I never thought he would do that, it makes me even more sick to think about who it was."

Silent tears ran down her face as she spoke, it made physical pain twist in Draco's chest. He engulfed her into his arms, sliding her easily into his lap. He never liked the whole mushy cuddling bit, but with her, it was different, he relished the feeling of her in his arms. Craved it almost. He wanted to take all her pain away. He had decided that she had been through enough for one day and would hold off on the information overload she would endure after he tied all the lose ends together for her.

He let her soak his shirt, he didn't give a shit, finally when her soft sobs seemed to subside he picked her up again, cradling her small body to his chest. He stood gently and nestled his head in the crock of her neck.

"Where is the bathroom love?"

Her long eyelashes looked up making him meet her gaze which held a quizzical look, but she still pointed directly behind him to the almost closed door. He walked right to it and nudged it open with his foot. When he entered he expected to find a small bathroom that matched the rest of her flat but to his utter shock it was actually a fairly large space, it had an oversized jacuzzi shaped tub that was nuzzled in the corner and a separate walk-in shower that was on the opposite side of the wall with a the loo sitting between the two along with the small sink. He sat the distressed witch on the stool that was next to the bathtub and turned his attentions to the filling the oversized tub with hot water and the soaps that occupied the self above it. Pouring the contents into the tub as it filled, sent a heady mixture of vanilla and peaches in the air which instantly reminded him of the witch next to him. The delicious scent of her was everywhere and he gladly inhaled deeply, trying to imprint the smell to memory.

As the bubbles began to rise he turned his attention back to Hermione whose brown eyes were locked onto him. He hovered above her for a moment taking in her delicate features and making sure his intent was clear. He didn't want to do anything that would cause her to panic. He slowly reached down to grab his robes from her pausing until she either rejected him or compiled, it only took her a moment and she let go of them and he tossed them on the floor. He untucked his wand from his sleeve and placed it on the first bruise on her chest silently using a healing charm. He went on to the next doing the same as well with her gashes until all that was left were slight scars in their place. He put his wand on the sink and then focused on what he was doing again, placing both his hands on either side of her shoulders making to push down the straps of her ruined bra but making sure to give her time to object. When she did nothing to stop him he slowly slid down straps which cause goosebumps to rise over her skin. He quickly unhooked the back and let it fall to her lap, where he discarded it with his robes. He couldn't help but admire at how beautiful she was. She seemed to notice his eyes drinking her in and swept her arms over her covering herself as she looked down from his eyes. That made him mad, he could tell that she was embarrassed, maybe even ashamed. He grasped her wrists lightly and tugged her arms away.

"Look at me please. Don't be embarrassed, you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I can't help but look at you."

His words made a deep blush creep up her neck and settle on her cheeks. He kept his soft grip on her wrists and pulled her to stand. He released her then, and ran his hands down her sides causing her to shiver. His fingers hovered over the zipper of her jeans, again allowing her to reject him, she seemed to understand his hesitation and gave him a small nod. He slowly undid her zipper and hooked his thumbs through the belt loops so he could slide her jeans down her sinfully long legs. She stepped out of them so she was wearing only her light blue lacey painties.

He noticed the tub was nearly full and the bathroom had become heavy with steam, making his witches skin almost glow. He left her for a moment to turn off the water, as he came back to the brunette he noticed she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. He cupped her face and ran his thumb across her lower lip. He didn't want to be forward or make her think he wanted anything from her.

"Can I kiss you?" He leaned in just enough so that his breath would brush her face. She seemed to understand his need to ask as she shut her eyes and leaned into him so he could take her mouth and mold it to his. Electricity shot through him as their lips met. Not wanting to move his hands from her face in fear of getting carried away at the feel of her nearly naked body. He wanted to be gentle and soft with her but she was making it very difficult, gripping his hair with her fingers, bringing them closer as she parted his mouth and massaged his tongue with hers. A moan he tried very hard to suppress escaped from his throat. Making her grind into him. He willed himself to pull away not wanting her to rush anything. They were both panting as the heavy air settled around them.

"You're wearing far too much clothing." She said with a sly smile tugging her her lips. He didn't intend on getting undressed with her but she was a little hard to resist. He gave her one of his smirks and challenged her to do something about it with his eyes. He figured the only way he would feel ok about furthering things with her right now was if she was in control. Something he wasn't at all accustomed to. She met his eyes and understood what he meant. Her hands flew to his black button down shirt and started to pull the buttons apart, one by one until it finally hung open allowing her small hands to explore his bare chest. She pushed his shirt off so it pooled at his feet. Not wasting any time she moved her hands to his belt and started working it open so she could unbutton his trousers. He placed his fingers on her working hands which made her stop her pursuit.

"Love, if you're not ready I understand. Don't rush into this because you feel like you need to."

"I want you Draco, I love you."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **sorry guys! My story wasn't wanting to save on here! :( anyways hope you liked this chapter! It's a little longer so I apologize again. I also wanted to give Draco and Hermione some time to themselves before shit hits the fan lol... please follow and review loves!**

 **~Enchanted21**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warnings: Charcters can be OOC, A/U, Violence, and sexual secenes.**

 **Rating: M for sexual secenes, adult themes, and profanity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any HP that is recognized in this fic, just the PLOT! :)**

 **Song suggestion for chapter 9: Kiss me ~ Ed Sheeran (I do not own this song)**

 **Settle down with me**  
 **Cover me up**  
 **Cuddle me in**

 **Lie down with me**  
 **And hold me in your arms**

 **And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck**  
 **I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**  
 **And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**

 **Kiss me like you wanna be loved**  
 **You wanna be loved**  
 **You wanna be loved**  
 **This feels like falling in love**  
 **Falling in love**  
 **We're falling in love**

 **Settle down with me**  
 **And I'll be your safety**  
 **You'll be my lady**

 **I was made to keep your body warm**  
 **But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms**

Chapter 15:

He knew she was rational enough to have thought this through and hearing her say she loved him sent warmth to every inch of his body. He dropped his hands so she could continue what she started. Her fingers made quick work of his buttons and shoved down his trousers along with his boxers letting his growing member spring free. He heard her sharp intake of breath when she saw that he was aroused. He stepped out of his pants and before she could do any further actions he motioned her to the bath, she looked up at him before she slowly placed her foot into the hot water; holding her arm to support her while she slipped in the rest of the way. She looked momentarily alarmed when he stepped away but then realization flashed over features as he grabbed a washcloth off the shelf. He quickly stepped into the tub, but making sure he didn't splash any water over the top.

"Move forward."

He said in a low tone. She obeyed and slid her slender body forward allowing him to sit behind her. He placed his legs on each side and wrapped his arm around her front, pressing her flush to him. The feeling of her wet naked body against him sent a jolt straight to his cock. She moved herself against him and he knew she felt his hard member pressed into her backside.

He grabbed the washcloth off the side of the tub and dipped it in the warm water so he could squirt some of her delicious smelling soap onto it. He started working the cloth onto her soft skin, causing pleasurable moans to fall from her lips. He went from her shoulders and worked down her back and then finally came to her front. He massaged her breasts making a good lather over each one. Her head fell back onto his chest and she began to pant from the wonderful sensation he was sure to be causing her. He ached to continue, but he needed her to take the lead. He dropped his hand and snaked it up towards her neck in order to move her hair aside so he could plant a soft kiss in the curve of her neck.

"My turn love."

He whispered seductively in her ear. She grabbed the cloth from his hand and slowly spun around. supporting herself on her knees directly in front of him. Which caused him to have a very good view of her perfect breasts. His mouth went dry at the sight of her slim wet body.

 _Maybe this wasn't the best idea._

She started washing his chest in slow circular motions, gradually working her way down to his lower abdomen. The bubbles had subsided some and he knew by the smirk on her lips she could see how turned on he was. She dropped the washcloth and let it float to the bottom of the tub, and placed her hands on his cock, making him jerk in surprise. Her movements were slow at first, causing waves of pleasure to wash over him. He leaned his head back and rested it on the edge to let out a deep moan. Pleased by his response she started moving faster, making the water lap around them. He could feel his build up begin and he pushed his hips to meet her movement. When she suddenly stopped it made him lift his head so he could look at her, but before he could question anything, she straddled his lap and angled his dick so she could have his member enter her. She went down slowly at first until the last inch where she slammed down on his cock making him grab her ass from the pure ecstasy it caused. She did it again and again and he watched her in wonder as her breasts bounced in front of him. He moved her even closer so he could take her erect nipple into his mouth. It tasted of soap and heaven. She arched her back as he sucked and nipped, making moan after moan escape from her throat. Her hands dived in his hair and she held him close to her.

"Draco- I- I'm going to cum"

He growled in response against her, and bucked his hips faster making the water spill over the tub. He felt her clench around him as she let out a garbled version of his name along with a slur of profanities. He let her ride her orgasm out making him reach his own, spilling his seed into her. She went slack against him and he held her against his chest. After he was sure she was sated and comfortable he let out a sigh.

"Let's get dry, we have a lot to talk about."

He felt her nod against him, as she spoke into his neck.

"Like how you knew to apparate into my house?"

 _Now she realizes it._

"Took you long enough to notice, are we sure you're correctly named the brightest witch?" He said in a teasing tone, and made her lean back to look at him with a smile tugging at her mouth.

"Are we sure you're still not a cocky prat?"

He just laughed again, loving her wit and that they could easily banter. She went to stand and stepped out of the bathtub, making room for him to do the same.

He grabbed his wand off the sink and dried them both. He wrapped the overly sized towel around her delicate figure as he pulled her close to kiss her on the forehead.

"Shall we get on with it then?" He could tell that she wasn't sure if she wanted hear it but he also knew she couldn't resist it either. He took in a deep breath letting the oxygen settle in his lungs. Better to get this over with he thought.

"After you love."


	16. Chapter 16

**Warnings: Charcters can be OOC, A/U, Violence, and sexual secenes.**

 **Rating: M for sexual secenes, adult themes, and profanity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any HP that is recognized in this fic, just the PLOT! :)**

Chapter 16:

After Hermione changed and her very vague rescuer put back on his clothes, she decided tea would be a good idea, as much as she was dying to know every loose end that floated around in her head she needed something to relax.

 _Hmm...Maybe more sex?_

She swatted the very naughty but yet tempting idea away. No, she wanted to hear this. Almost as much as she wanted to unzip Draco's pants with her teeth.

 _Bollocks_!

Who was she? She thought as she went to pull the things out she needed for tea. She never was the type of person to let carnal desire to override her logical thinking. It proved to be hard, seeing as Draco was the best lover she had ever had and he was just agonizingly good-looking. The thought of him wet in the bath underneath her made a sinfully good sensation run between her legs.

A low and sexy voice whispered in her ear, which almost made her jump.

"Do you particularly like the sound of the pot whistling or are you just having too much fun Imagining me between your legs again?"

She knew if it were physically possible to melt into the floor from the deepest blush she ever had, she would be a very nice little puddle on the floor. She quickly turned the stove off and faced him. She knew the evidence of her humility was still plastered across her cheeks but she stood to look him in eyes anyway. She was a surprised look cross his face as he read her face.

"Merlin! You were actually thinking that!"

His voice held humor as he wriggled his blonde eyebrows at her.

"Well I'm only here to please Miss Granger."

He leaned in so he was fully in her personal space and planted a soft but firm kiss on her lips. She wondered idly how just a simple kiss could make her insides turn to jelly. This was doing nothing of course for keeping her mind on the…

He kissed her again, this time tracing his tongue along her lip…

 _Focus Hermione._

The...right. The talking bit they needed to have. She found the last ounce of control she had before he kissed it away and pushed away him gently away. She knew by looking into his silver gaze that he understood what she wanted. He gestured her towards her open living room and she walked past him, addonding her solution for some relaxation. Before she could ask any questions as she sat down on the couch he let out a sigh and ran his long fingers through his unkempt hair.

"Well first off you're probably a little worried as to why I could apparate into your flat."

She simply nodded, not wanting to interrupt him.

"Well since I knew you were in danger, I made sure I knew where you lived so I could easily get back here if need be. I understand it is a huge invasion of your privacy, but you mentioned you lived in muggle London so I figured it was a safe assumption we could be safe here for a time being if things had gone a _different_ way."

By different she knew he meant a horrid way, and she shuddered to think of what that all entailed. She wasn't really scared for herself so much, but Draco. Thinking of him being hurt made everything inside of her hurt. So she understood his want to keep her safe, because she would most likely would have done the same. She wasn't upset, which surprised her a little.

She placed her hand on his knee and squeezed it for reassurance.

"I am not mad Draco, all I wish was that I was involved in whatever this all is you gotten yourself into, I also want you safe."

He gave her one of his rare smiles, even if it was small and only pulled the corners of his lips slightly, it still was perfect considering the permanent smirk he engraved to his faces years ago.

"You should know, I didn't know Weasley was involved, and as much as I wanted to avada kedavra off of the face of the sodding planet for forcing himself on you, I had to stop myself and it isn't only because I knew you cared for him, but he was under some sort of control."

Control? Like the Imperious? She figured he would've right out said it if that were the case. So he must of been unsure as why was it she didn't notice? She was in a pretty bad spot, but still, it didn't even cross her mind, she so willingly believed Ron would do such a thing to her. That had to mean something. Right?

She started to say something but was interrupted by the prudent tapping on her window. Draco's face became puzzled as he lifted himself off the couch to meet the tawny owl at the window. He accepted the note and gave the bird an approving stroke, before the owl flew away. She wanted to join him, her curiosity always wanting to get the better of her, but for some reason she was rooted in her spot by look Draco held on his face.

Pure, undulated worry.

"Who is it from?" Not sure if she wanted the answer to that question. He seemed to snap out of his trance and meet her eyes.

"It's from the Minister, Astoria escaped."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Terrinly sorry for not updating sooner! We have had a bad storm here that has put my internet out, I am hoping my next update will be tomorrow! I cut this chapter in half because there was going to be so much going on! Let me know what you all think! Thank you for all of your reviews and follows thus far! Please review!**

 **~Enchanted21**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warnings: Charcters can be OOC, A/U, Violence, and sexual secenes.**

 **Rating: M for sexual secenes, adult themes, and profanity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any HP that is recognized in this fic, just the PLOT! :)**

Chapter 17:

Her world seemed to tilt on it's axis at his words, it wasn't so much that she was scared of Astoria, she faced Voldemort for Godric's sake. She just knew that the women was bloody crazy. She saw it in her eyes, her actions were simply to be cruel and inflict pain, there was no greater purpose like there was with Voldemort. It made her almost worse in a way, how could you predict what to do if the person coming after you doesn't even have a stable agenda? She locked eyes with Draco again, she knew there was more, just by his look. She placed her feet on the ground willing them to move to where he stood stalk still by the window.

She placed her hand gently on his face, trying to erase some of the worry etched in his handsome features.

"I'm ok, tell me what else it says." Whatever it was it much likely wasn't worse than Astoria once again pinning her as a target.

His eyebrows furrowed together, he looked like he was trying to find the words.

 _Ok, maybe it was worse._

"Weasley, He's- He's dead.

Hot flashes traveled down her body as his words rang in her ears.

 _Dead_?

He's dead...How? She struggled, trying to find the right emotion to settle on. Ron had been her friend since she was eleven, he was the boy who saved her from a mountain troll, the boy who would tease her to no end, but also would stand up for her no matter what, and a man she once thought she could have life with. She still considered him her friend, after all they had went through it was hard to help but care immensely for him, even if he had been distant lately. He also was the one to try and force himself on her and she knew, that wasn't the Ronald Weasley she knew. So what in Godric's name happened to him!

Above all else she was angry. Angry that he got himself wrapped up in this mess, angry of his actions, even if they might of not been his own, and angry he was...dead.

"Ron's dead." She whispered, it wasn't a question, more like she was testing the news on her tongue, trying to convince herself that he really was gone. The bitter taste of the words made her sick. She needed to know what happened.

"How?" She wanted to yell, ask a million more questions and demand answers, but she knew that it wasn't Draco's fault that this was happening, she was just so bloody mad she couldn't help the feelings inside of her.

"The Auror's were questioning him about his involvements with the League and before they could get any answers from him he said some sort of spell and then he was just...dead."

As soon as one thing cleared up, another problem arose. Her head was spinning. Ron had killed himself? At least that was what it sounded like. Although she had never heard of such a wandless spell to do that.

"Hermione, I wasn't yet trusted enough to be in the inner circle, they just wanted me to feed information to them, but I still heard things and I know that the League took special precautions so no outsider could get information out of them, forcefully or otherwise. It still doesn't make sense how Weasley got mixed up with it though, I am certain I would recall an orange haired git from my past."

She wanted answers too, but her logical side told her to focus on the encompassing issue at hand, it would more than likely lead to her unanswered questions anyway. Shoving her unsettling feelings aside about Ronald's death, she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"We need to focus on how to stop Astoria first." She noticed the look she got from Draco, he probably assumed she would be hell bent on needing answers about Ron, and the truth was she did want them, but she also needed to get her life back and hopefully move on with Draco.

The last thought brought wonderful tingles in her stomach, thinking of a life with the pale haired man that stood in front of her. It still amazed her that he could mean so much to her, I mean if someone had told her in school that she would fall in love with Draco Malfoy she would've doubled over in laughter, and sent them to see Madam Pomfrey for pure insanity. But now that it was all unfolded in front of her, she couldn't help how right it felt. Funny how things worked themselves out. Now all was left is to hex the crazy bitch Astoria into oblivion. It was all that stood in their way of their...forever. She just hoped with a passion it wouldn't end up tearing them apart.

"Well...I have an idea, but you're really not going to like it."

He couldn't even say the words without a sneer. Judging by his look she knew to believe she wouldn't like the idea. She ushered him to continue with her eyes.

"I briefly mentioned Astoria's...obsession with me, but what I didn't tell you was how insane she is, she acts on pure instinct which makes her sodding mad, but when she wants something, there is no stopping her, she is as cunning as she is evil."

She nodded and almost laughed at that bit, yes she was fucking insane. Hermione figured that much out, but what she didn't know was just how obsessed the crazy witch was with Draco, she idly wondered why. Astoria went through all the trouble to stalk and threaten Hermione, yes she could see that she was clever, but very much crazy. Which made her a very different kind of threat. Sure to be deadly, especially with all she had went through to hopefully win Draco's love, you had to have some screws loose for those kind of actions. Which made her even more curious as to why? Had they ever had anything between them? Irrational jealousy spiked in her, she knew even if they had, Draco didn't want to touch her with a ten foot poll now. She is what he wanted, which made hot desire spread through her stomach. Relishing in it only for a moment before her mind focused again on what they actually were going to do about the witch.

"But we do have one thing we can use against her." Draco said with intensity and she wasn't quite sure she liked it.

"And what is that?"

He gave her a knowing smirk, he knew she probably already worked out what he was going to say, after all she was brilliant.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Her heels clicked against the marble floor as she walked vigorously to her desired destination. Her mind turned with the events that unfolded just hours before. She had expected Draco's betrayal, she knew he wanted the dirty mudblood. From the moment she found out she unraveled her plan, it was almost too easy to lure him away that night she broke his wards, but then again, one did crazy things for love. Though the day before It had taken a great deal of control not to rip his study doors off and take blissful pleasure in killing the bitch. She knew Draco was hiding her in there, but it helped to taunt and tease him none the less, to watch him think he had any control of her, that he could fool her. No, she needed to stick to the plan she worked so hard on she thought, as she stood in front of what she needed to make her new plan a success. Her mind raced, as it went over every memory. She wouldn't of needed this new fucking plan if it hadn't been for the bloody interruption. Everything was going smoothly until those fucking Auror's showed up, she didn't expect that she had to admit, but that is why one had a back up plan. Infuriating tapping on the window started, pulling her out of her thoughts. She walked over to the space where the irritating sound was echoing from and opened it up, almost hissing at the white owl perched on the seal. She detested all creatures almost more than mudbloods. She ripped the parchment tied to the owl's leg and slammed the open window in it's face. Taking pleasure in its pain as it staggerly flew off.

 _Astoria,_

 _I have realized the only way for you to stop this madness is for me to give myself to you, write me and tell me what you want and I will do it, so long as no harm comes to anyone else._

 _DM_

She crumpled the letter in her hands so hard it drew blood on her palm. Did they think her a fool?! She knew it would be a trap. She cackled at the thought of him once again trying to deceive her.

Astoria dropped the ruined parchment from her hand and brought her palm close to her face as she saw the trickle of blood run down to her wrist. She grazed her tongue over the red wetness and wiped it clean, knowing she couldn't wait to spill more blood.

She would get what she wanted. How fun this was going to be! Her skin buzzed with excitement from thinking of all the ways she would be able to torture his little whore. Time for her new plan, she only needed to change a few things...how thrilling.

Yes, she would write him back, he would be hers, and the witch bitch would be dead.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Hope you you all enjoyed! What is Astoria up to next? Any ideas? Do you think Draco and Hermione will work through this? So many questions ! Anyhoo if you would be so kind to review I would so appreciate it! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warnings: Charcters can be OOC, A/U, Violence, and sexual secenes.**

 **Rating: M for sexual secenes, adult themes, and profanity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any HP that is recognized in this fic, just the PLOT! :)**

Chapter 18:

It had been two painfully long days until Astoria had written back, then finally a letter appared on the table and it seemed to be out of nowhere, but Hermione seemed to put a little bit more of the puzzle together, which only made him more nervous, since she had said it was a pretty complex spell to make things materialize. He decided to worry on it on a later date since flashes of her face sprung to his mind as the hot shower washed over him. It was truly agonizing watching Hermione's beautiful features contort when she opened the letter. He tried, but it burned his hands to the point where they needed healing, the bitch enchanted it so he couldn't touch it. She wanted Hermione to be the one to read it. She wanted to make her hurt and moreover to make her visualize everything the crazy witch wanted to do to him. The letter could've been worse though he supposed. It stated that she accepted his offer and told them to wait for her to send a location, among some other very vulgar things that he tried not thinking of. He didn't want to lose the contents of his stomach at the moment, but he knew it unsettled his witch more than she would ever let on. He heard the pads of her light footfalls outside the bathroom door as he continued to shower. Which only meant one thing, she was pacing and that meant she was very much over-thinking. He tried to ask over the past days what was bothering her, but she always said she was fine.

 _Fine_.

He hated that fucking word, he wanted to grab her and shake it out of her, but he knew he wouldn't. He would let her come to him.

He figured it was his plan to just give her what she wanted, of course it would be set up as a trap. Which is what he said when he tried to reassure Hermione. Neither one of them was quite convinced but nothing much was said about it. _Yet_. He knew how clever and cunning Astoria was. She probably expected it to be a trap, which he counted as somewhat of an advantage since now he could at least be aware it wouldn't go the way he wanted.

Her stomach twisted in anticipation for the next letter as she paced back and forth absently in front of the bathroom door, it was more of a second nature to try and stay close to Draco. Maybe that was part of the reason she felt knots had taken up a permanent residence in her insides. He was leaving her again. The logical side of her said that he wasn't choosing Astoria, it was a trap to end all this. That they didn't have any other options. The Auror department would continue to look for her, but unless she physically acted and harmed anyone it wasn't a top priority. So she understood the need to take action, she didn't want to live her life looking over her shoulder. She had spent a year doing that with Harry and Ron, she didn't ever want to be in that position again.

Yet knowing he was going to go to her in any way made her hurt in the pit of her stomach. He was leaving to go to the crazy witchling. Where exactly did that leave them? Every time she tried to bring it up the words would get lost on her lips, she always stopped herself before she would sound like a complete and utter idiot. She considered herself a strong person, yet when it came to bringing up relationship questions, her Gryffindor courage seemed to desert her. She desperately wanted answers though, since she didn't really know where they stood with each other. Yes they both admitted they loved each other, but did that mean they were together? He hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend. Were they just waiting to discuss it after all the crazy events that kept happening, or did he just assume they were together? She wasn't sure, which lead her to always trying to find the right time to bring it up. She felt somewhat angry at the fact they never did talk about it. She turned to the bathroom door, suddenly deciding it was time to find the courage to ask. She could hear the water still running indicating he was still showering but she could give a flying hippogriff if she would disturb him. She entered into the steam covered room and marched over to her walk-in shower and flung the door open abruptly. Apparently he was too engrossed in his lathering to notice she entered in an irritated state. The sound of the shower door being pried open pulled him out of his trance. He peered at her with a startled expression from her big entrance or just because the look she held on her face.

"What in the bloody hell-"

She cut him off, not caring that she interrupted his shower. "Why haven't we ever discussed." She gestured the space between them. "us? What exactly are we Draco?!"

He raised a blonde eyebrow at her. She huffed and crossed her arms defiantly, showing him she was standing her ground until he answered her.

"You really think this is the best time to discuss this?!"

He tried holding the venom out of his words, but she bloody well was ridiculous! She picked this time to finally discuss her feelings with him? Because all the times he asked wasn't good enough? She had to waltz in here and demand answers when he was naked! Brilliant. He knew he was fuming, he wanted to talk about this just as much as she did but not while having his bare arse literally on the line! Not answering her questions he stepped forward to the edge of the shower so he was peering down at her.

"Fine." He said through clenched teeth. Wrapping his large hand around her wrist like a vise, but not painfully. Before she could react to what he was doing he yanked her under the stream of hot water with him. A yelp escaped her lips from the shock of the action as well as the scalding water that drenched her clothes, making her sun dress cling to her form.

"What the fuck Dr-" He shoved her against the wall, pressing his body flush against her, effectively silencing any protests. He brought her arms over her head holding her in place. He leaned in so his lips were close to covering hers.

"You want to talk? Ok. I will talk and you will listen." She went to speak, so he grazed his lips over hers as he pushed into her more so she would be sure to listen to him. She wanted to barge in on him when he was naked he would take full advantage of that. He was a sly Slytherin after all; he wouldn't only tell her how he felt but show her.

Her eyes held his. He searched for any ideas of what she might be thinking. Curiosity danced behind her dark brown pupils, and if he wasn't mistaken...lust.

 _Good_.

"You want to know what you mean to me? Where we stand?'

She simply nodded, caught up in the intensity of his voice and the growing erection that pressed against her stomach.

"You..." He placed a kiss in the hollow of her neck making her gasp. "Mean..." Another kiss just below the other. "Everything to me." He growled as he finished his kissing assault by biting where his lips just were. She rolled her hips into him making him almost groan. He leaned back to look at her, but she had closed her eyes from the pleasure he was reaking on her neck.

"Look at me love." Her eyes sprang open at his gentle command. He wanted her to see his eyes Since he was about to lay his heart out to her. He stayed close to her lips as he spoke.

"When this is all over, I am going to tie myself to you in every possible way. I have told you I love you, and know now that I will _never_ say something I do not mean. I love you Hermione Granger and I do hope that you understand I need you in my life. You asked for an expiation; well to me, we are forever, but only if you will have me."

Her eyes grew just a fraction at his words, but he released his hold. He already knew that they loved each other, but it still made him worried that he had given her an out.

"Yes." Her arms wound around his neck as her fingers grasped his wet hair. Her breasts pressed close to his chest making it very obvious that her dress was not very thick since he could feel her hardened nipples against him. He had to fight a moan again. The things she did to him without even knowing. She was leaning in to kiss him but he stopped her, and had to fight a laugh from seeing the pout on her face.

"Turn around so I can take off your dress."

She hesitated but only for a fraction of a second until she did what he said, it made him smile that she trusted him. With sure fingers he slid down her zipper to her dress, pushing the straps off her delicate shoulders. He worked the sodden material down and was more than pleasantly surprised that she wore absolutely nothing under it.

"Sweet baby dragons." Shit. He meant to say that in his head, but holy Salazar it was such a turn on to know she sauntered around half the day with just a simple dress covering her.

Finally she was fully naked, standing with her back to him. He ran his broad hand down her spine and cupped her ass as he leaned in with his pulsing erection pressing firmly into her smooth skin to whisper closely to her ear.

"I want to be inside of you love."

With that they spent the rest of the afternoon, joined and wet, until the water went cold.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **What did you all think?! Please let me know :) Next we shall see what Astoria's plan is... ;)**

 **~Enchnated21**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update! There was a death in my family and it took me out of town for a week. Anyways back to the story!

WARNING: Violence and sexual content M rated

Also any JK related anythings are not my own sadly! Just the plot of this story =) ENJOY LOVES!

Chapter 19:

Hermione thought her head might literally fall off; she wasn't one to over exaggerate her pain, so she knew the fire that was splitting in her temples, and down to her every limb was very serious. Her eyes flew open the moment she felt cold stone beneath her. The witch knew she was in trouble. She riffled through her brain trying to recall the events that took place before she lost consciousness, and she found it a little difficult, like trying to recall a dream.

 **Twelve Hours Earlier**

"Would you like some tea Draco?" She was in her knickers, lying on the bed facing the gorgeous wizard, and while she didn't want to get out of bed, she really wanted tea.

"That would be nice."

She went to grab some clothes that lay beside her on her nightstand but his hand captured hers.

"Make tea in your knickers love." He purred at her; as he placed a line of light kisses behind her ear, down to her neck that made her insides turn to mush.

"You're joking." She almost stuttered due to the all the sensations the blonde was causing deep in her stomach. He let out a breathy chuckle on her neck as he kept sucking, nipping and doing amazing things with his tongue.

"Oh, I never joke witch. Now where is that Gryffindor courage I always hear so much about?"

He gave his most evil smirk as he came back to look at her, showing that he was challenging her. The damn prat probably thought she would very much decline. She usually would of, she had nothing to prove, but something about him made her want to be a little definite. It was crazy how such a silly request made her feel absouelty sexy. So in an act of sheer brazenness, she hopped up and sauntered her way to the kitchen, giving him a very good view of her lace covered arse.

She knew her bedroom had a good view of the kitchen, so she tried to stay directly in the path of it, so Draco could see her in all of her glory. She had almost gotten a tray together to bring back to her room when she heard the owl tapping on the window; her heart stopped for a moment, thinking it might be Astoria, but the owl that occupied her window seal was sheer white, it wasn't the one that had come before with her letters.

Her and Draco both agreed they would figure out a way to not touch the letters, since she had already charmed them to hurt Draco, who knew what else she had in mind. She sat the tray down on the table and walked over to the window, she was still wondering who's owl it was. It was simply beautiful, whiter than snow almost. She had approached the unknown creature and went to it, she was reaching for the letter when Draco appeared from her bedroom suddenly. Her fingers almost were touching the parchment when she looked over at him, who was just now taking in the sight. A mix of anger and fear washed over his features as the tops of her fingers felt the rough edges of the envelope. It was then she felt the strange pull in her stomach as her hand latched onto the letter.

"NO! Don't-"

Draco's voice was cut off abruptly as she spiraled into darkness, landing hard on her shoulder on a cobblestoned floor in what looked to be a run down castle. The blasted letter had been a port-key. An array of curse words filtered through her mind, and she wanted to say everyone of them, she knew she was in deep shit. At that thought her eyes started to dart around nervously at her surroundings, until they fell on a lean, long-legged dark haired psychopath.

Astoria Greengrass. Shit. Shit. Shit.

That wasn't even her sodding owl! The damn women was smarter than Hermione gave her credit for. She locked her gaze with Astoria, and watched her slowly work her way over to where Hermione not so gracefully landed.

"I am so glad my favorite mudblood could join me!" Hermione instinctively went for her wand, that was sadly on her nightstand at home, along with her clothes. This really wasn't looking fabulous for her, but she would be damned if she let Astoria know her distress, she still had her dignity. She went to stand, but was shoved down by what must've been a silent spell from her crazy host.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk darling, I didn't say you could move. I really must say, it is highly rude to have you show up in such undress, but I guess it goes to show all mudbloods are whores." She slammed the half naked witch on the floor again just for fun.

Her voice was eerily cheery, it didn't match her words. She knew she didn't have much time before Astoria got bored and killed her, it was her plan all along, but Draco said she was unstable, so maybe if Hermione could roally piss her off then she would buy some time and hope against hope that Draco would find her in time.

"Don't be jealous Astoria dear." Hermione spat. "It must be hard to know that I can fuck Draco whenever I want, I don't have to go around making evil plans to win his affections." She growled. There. That would definitely make her livid, she knew it was strange to wish for torture, but it was better than death, usually.

"Crucio!"

Her limbs twisted inside of her, and she saw red. There was so many sensations that she felt all at once. Like every one of her muscles was being pulled in different directions and then set on fire. She almost let her screams take her over, but knew she couldn't. She tried to shield her mind from the pain, and for the most part it worked. When Bellatrix tortured her all those years ago, it was horrid. This, well, it was bad, but she could handle it. Barely. She also knew she had to keep fueling the insane witches hate for her, which meant much more torture. She just hoped it would work.

After the pain resided; Hermione let out a broken laugh, it sound deranged almost. She placed both her hands on the cold floor and looked up at Astoria.

"You do know I was tortured by Bellatrix herself; what you did almost tickled."

She bit her tongue in anticipation for the next blow, and when it came it was ten times worse than the first hit. Her arms gave out, and she hit the floor again, the spell flipped her, and she now was arching her back off the stone floor. Her eyesight went hazy and it was hard to not scream, so terribly hard. Blinding pain hit her again, and again, and again. It felt like her limbs were trying to detach from her body. The weight of the curse made it almost impossible to breath.

Don't scream...Don't…

Words were hard to form together, she almost forgot why she shouldn't scream. Somewhere in the far reaches of her mind, she saw why she needed to keep her pain to herself. A tall and very handsome blonde wizard, which she loved more than herself filled her vision, it was enough to keep her sane, for the moment.

She was aware that the pain was slowly creeping away, and she almost burst into happy tears at the thought, but she vaguely heard the women above cackle and point her wand at her again.

NO

Time held little meaning, she figured she was under Astoria's torture for an hour maybe two, or maybe only ten minutes. It didn't matter, it seemed like a lifetime. A few crucio's ago the screams came, she tried with all her might to stop them, but she couldn't. She knew if it lasted much longer, her mind would finally crack, the only thing that was a relief were the other forms of torture Astoria so thoughtfully bestowed on her. Hermione was long from forming words into sentences, but it seemed she had worked up the crazy witch just enough to make her realize it was oh so much fun to hurt the brunette lying helpless on the ground. At least her other forms of fun weren't as bad, but she wouldn't dare mention it. She knew that she had shallow cuts all along her body, but she barely felt the knife as it sliced her skin. Astoria relished in her pain, she had dug her long boney fingers into her wounds and laughed at her tears, but it still was better than the curse. She felt the witch move away from her and knew she would be under the curse again. She wanted to scram stop, no, please, I will do anything for it to stop, but she didn't, she knew she that's what she wanted. Her plan to be tortured seemed like a good one at the time, now she just wanted to be dead.

"CRUCIO!"

Astoria poured all her hatred into it. The fucking tramp made her more furious with every passing minute. She came here half naked, and on top of that she mocked her, said she was weak in her skills, she was just going to simply kill her, but she couldn't stand to be laughed at, especially by a dirty little mudblood. Well she showed her. Now she was a sniveling mess. Anger licked through her veins when she saw that the fucking mudblood somehow retained her dignity. It was what brought on the new found hatred, so she lashed out with the curse again. The witch's eyes flickered back into her head and she knew she had made her pass out. She didn't want to kill her, well not yet. There was more fun to be had.

 **Present Time**

Tears slid down Hermione's face as she recalled her torture. She couldn't move her body at her own volition. Along with the horrible pain making itself known in her head she also was bitterly cold and It felt like there was a million hot little needles piercing her skin. She couldn't help the tremors that wracked her half naked body. She had also registered it was the dead of night, she had been tricked around ten in the morning so that meant she had been here a while. At least her mind was still sound, if any more crucio's followed she didn't think it would last.

A bright light clouded her vision all of a sudden, blinding her for a moment.

 _Oh no. Please not again._


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hopefully this helps with my lack of posting chapters! Two in one day! ENJOY**

Chapter 20:

Astoria was impressed at how quickly Draco had found her little hidden fortress. She was even more shocked that he used a strong tracer spell to achieve his goal. She cast a charm on herself so she could see into the darkness; and waited in the shadows to watch what her little Draco would do.

 _Lumos_

She heard him utter in the distance; he was close to finding the helpless tramp that was sprawled on the floor. Just a few more steps. Her wand was drawn and ready to take him down in case he tried to escape from her again. Excitement radiated through her body at the thought of finally being together with him. After he saw the horrific scene of Hermione fucking Granger laid out on the floor, bleeding and broken she knew in her bones that he would come running to her.

His wand came over the heap on flesh and bones and she was sad she couldn't see his reaction since his back was turned. She took pride in her handy work. She stepped closer, careful not to make a sound, as he bent down to examine the witch. She figured he would cuss, call out for justice, shoot off spells...something; but he just simply looked down on her from what she could tell. He quickly got to his feet and turned directly to where she was standing, not ten feet away.

"Astoria." She waited for the malice to lace his voice. "I see you have been having fun. I simply must say...Thank you."

 _What_?

She rarely was at a loss for words, did he finally come to his senses about the dirty mudblood on the floor. Did seeing her broken actually work. Or was this a trap? He stepped closer to her, with his wand still lit.

"For?" She drawled and stepped closer to the wizard in her sights as well.

"Making me see how wrong I have been for choosing a filthy mudblood over a pureblood Queen."

"As happy as those words make me darling, you simply must prove them."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrow to her words. "Of course, I would expect no less. What is it you want love?"

Hot desire spread through her insides at his words, she was very good at reading people, and it didn't seem as if his words held any lies, or he was better at hiding it than she thought.

"Kill her." She figured that would garner a reaction, but still...nothing. Maybe he was speaking the truth. This after all was her plan, a brillant at that. So it had to work.

"As you wish." He turned away from her then and focused his attentions back to the very silent witch lying on the ground."

Dr-draco...pl-please, don't...don't do t-this." Ah, finally it speaks. Her words came out shattered and cracked, most likely due to the rigorous hours of torture. Her voice held fear as well; which only fueled her hope that Draco really wasn't fooling her.

The dumb witches pleas made bile rise in her throat though; she wished she could kill the sodding whore. Draco raised his wand, and was about to utter the words to cause her death.

"Wait." She stepped even closer to him, so they were practically face to face. "How about we kill her together darling?"

She just really wanted the satisfaction of ending the little mudbloods life. His signature smirk crossed his lips and she knew he loved the idea.

"Avada Ke-" Her spell was cut off by ropes tightly binding around her mouth, wrists, arms, and legs. Causing her to crash to the floor. Her wand dropped and rolled away from her as her head hit the floor with a loud thud, making her dizzy for a moment.

The blonde dropped down into her eyesight in front of her. His features were dripping with pure hate and his eyes held venom, he looked deadly.

"You were right, I loved the idea; but only because you were stupid enough to believe I would ever hurt the women I love and care for more than anything. I guess that is to be expected from an insane pureblood cow." He spat at her.

The piece of shit was using legilimency the whole fucking time! She wanted to scream, and kick and scratch his gorgeous out. Fuck him! Fuck all of them; this wasn't the end!

"I should kill you for even thinking of touching Hermione." He growled, as he took his jacket off and laid it over his witch. "But this, what you did to her, you're lucky she begged me not to kill you and reminded me you will spend the rest of your days in Azkaban." He turned abruptly and kicked her in the stomach as hard as he could. Just then it seemed as if every Auror apparated in; even the wondrous Boy Who Lived, that had been away in the states was here. Everything seemed to happen in blink of an eye. They had secured Astoria, healers had been called over for Hermione, and scar boy was dragging Draco off to the side before he could protest and go to his Hermione.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED MALFOY?!" Usually he would of been right pissed at Potter, but he knew he didn't know what was going on so he really was going to try and explain, but before he could even open his mouth the dark haired wizard spouted off again.

"Why is Hermione laying limp and bruised on the floor! Why is Astoria tied up on the ground? Why-"

Draco put his hand over Potter's mouth, which none the less surprised the wizard and even himself.

"Astoria is bat shit crazy and has been obsessed with me for well over a year, so in attempt to 'woo' me she tried to take Hermione out of the picture, which is why I broke it off with her six months ago, but Astoria persisted, which leads us here, she tricked Hermione, she ended up at the mercy of Astoria and I came to rescue her because I love her."

Potter absently nodded as Draco very briefly summarized the events that had taken place in his absence.

"You...You love her? The same Draco Malfoy who was a right prat in school to her. Slytherin Prince and all his glory, that Draco Malfoy?"

"I tell you some insane witch has been targeting your best friend, and your take away is that I love her? As dense as ever there Potter."

Anger flashed across his green eyes but he didn't say anything.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to go see how the love of my life is after being tortured for merlin only knows how long."

"Tortured! You neglected to mention that the first time Malfoy!"

"Well excuse me if I have more important things on my mind than holding your hand through this Potter!" He all but spat the words in his face, before turning his heel and walking away from sodding Harry Potter. If the situation wasn't so awful at the moment he would of laughed. That was probably the most civil conversation he had ever had with him.

He started in the direction of the healers, they were huddled around what looked to be a transfigured cot, when he had arrived he made it a point not to look too hard at the damage, just at her lovely face, because he knew if he did there would of been no way to keep a level head in order for his plan to work. Now as he approached he could see through two of the healers the small body of Hermione. They had a thin blanket pulled up over her chest but her arms were out and placed by her sides, as she took slow breaths in and out. He saw at least thirteen cuts on her arm with dark bruises surrounding almost every one, like someone had dug into them. He prayed to anyone who was listening that she would be alright. He knew the effects of the curse, it was a good sign when he arrived that she had been coherent and knew who he was, but physically he knew she couldn't move, which worried him. He finally reached his lovey witch and pain, mixed with relief flooded his whole body. She noticed his presence right away and gave a small smile, it was probably all she could muster.

"Don't look at me like that, I will be fine." Her voice was almost a whisper, he knew it was hard for her to speak, but just like the sodding Gryffindor she was, she tried to comfort him even though she was the one who needed it. He took her hand in his and softly pressed his lips into her palm.

"You're so strong love, I know you will be." He didn't care they had an audience. He wanted to make sure she felt loved and protected. Something he never thought he would feel about anyone, especially the beautiful witch that lied before him.

"Mr. Malfoy." He knew one of the healers was talking to him, but he didn't bother looking at which one, he didn't want to look away from Hermione.

"We are going to have to take her to St. Mungo's now. She will have to stay there for at least three days until she regains the feeling in her legs, and so we can keep an eye and make sure there are no lasting effects, but it looks like she will be just fine."

Thank Salazar, Merlin, and hell even Godric himself that she would be ok. He didn't let the joy seep into his features, instead he just nodded and gave another kiss to her soft hand.

He saw Potter walk up to the other side of her cot and grasp her hand. "I will be there to see you Hermione, everyday." The dark haired wizard promised. She tore her eyes away from Draco and gave a small nod and smile to her best friend. He was still so overjoyed that she was alright that he didn't even have the urge to hex the Boy Who Lived for touching his witch.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! We are coming to and end of this story, I think Just a couple more chapters! =) Thanks for all who have favorited and followed this story! Also a thanks who reviewed! It is wonderful to read them! ~Enchnated21**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

A month later…

"I don't know why you're so nervous, as much as it makes me sick to watch, you two obviously are head over heels for each other."

"Head over what? That doesn't even make any bloody sense." Damn Potter and his muggle sayings.

The bloke took it upon himself to be his new honorary mate, and while Draco actually took a liking to scar face, well, he got on his nerves less...usually. He now did consider him a friend. Still...there was no way in Salazar he'd ever admit it to him. They started their rocky friendship while Hermione was still recovering in St. Mungo's. At first he tried his hardest to pretend he didn't exist but when the wizard found out about his best friend's death, he found he felt for the man, so what would a little small talk hurt while they both were cooped up with Hermione as she healed?

"I mean who could say no to your ferret face?" Ah he just remembered; it meant he signed himself up to be friends with Harry fucking Potter.

Efficiently ignoring the Boy Who Was Annoying; Draco continued pacing the length of his library, trying to walk off his nerves, for some insane reason he thought it would be the right thing to do to ask Potter for Hermione's hand, since her parents were to live out their days not remembering her, and seeing how it would prove problematic to ask them for their blessing to get married without actually knowing who she was let alone who he was, so it meant his only option left was Harry Potter. He really should blame this situation on how he was raised. While Harry grumbled for a minute when he finally got his question out he actually agreed. Which only made him more of a nervous wreck. He had it planned out on how he was going to ask his witch to marry him, but the whole saying it out loud bit was the issue, and usually if he felt as if he couldn't do something he would go to Hermione, but again, that proved to be a problem seeing as how she couldn't know just yet.

Bloody hell…

…..…

"Where are you taking me Draco, I would very much like my sight back now."

"Patience love; we're almost there." He leaned in and kissed her slightly parted lips.

"Well we must be inside somewhere, it is much warmer in here, and it smells divine, so maybe we are at a restaurant, but I think there's another smell too…" He chuckled at her ramblings and kissed her lips again, which always seemed to do a good job and silencing her.

"Would you stop trying to figure it out, you'll never guess. I'm much too clever for you witch." Now she laughed, she supposed she should stop trying to guess so it really would be a surprise. In truth she had no idea where they were. Finally they stopped and he gently pushed her down to sit. Then finally made it where she could see again. When her eyes became more in focus, she saw a small table before her, lit by subtle candlelight, casting a warm glow around the room. She looked around at where she was and found that it seemed that they were in someone's private dining room, the walls were warm and etched with wood that traveled up towards the ceiling which opened up to a large sky light, giving an enchanted view of the clear night sky, it was a beautiful room, and in truth she could dine in here every night.

"Draco, this...wow. It's stunning."

"I was hoping you would like it."

Her eyes were still wandering around the room, that she didn't notice a server come to fill her wine glass or place the first course before her.

"Love? Don't you want to start to eat?"

"Oh! Yes, sorry. This is so great, but who's house is this?"

"It's a surprise." He smirked and winked. Damn, why did he have to be so sexy.

"I thought a romantic dinner was the surprise?" She really wasn't that good with surprises; she always wanted to know what it was, and it absolutely killed her to have to wait to find out.

"Only half of the surprise love."

"So...There's more?" She took a sip of her wine and licked her lips, hoping he would just give in.

"Yes. Much more…" She wasn't sure why desire flooded her body at his words. It sounded like a sinful promise.

She worked on her dinner, deciding she would try and figure out the rest of the surprise and who's house this was in her mind. They had gotten through the salad and started on the main course, which about melted in her mouth. They held pleasent conversation as they worked their way through the lovely meal.

Maybe it was one of their vacation homes? Couldn't be...they hadn't traveled far. Or perhaps a friends, no that didn't make sense. From the extravagance of the the dining room she figured the house matched, so it meant it was very expensive. She did find a bit odd to be having dinner in someone else's home; was that the surprise? Were the owners going to pop out and surprise them? Oh Gods...what if it was Draco's mother? She was not at all prepared for that.

Dinner was almost to a close and Draco still did not announce the other half of his 'surprise.' It was driving her batty.

"Come, I want to show you the rest of the house."

They exited the grand dining area, into the kitchen. It was fairly large but not what she expected, it wasn't outrageous, but still generous in size. Through there they came out into a large opening that was etched with the same woodwork as the dining area, there was a large fireplace nestled into the corner that looked to be made of marble. She assumed it was the living area, the house seemed to be elegant but not excessive, she couldn't help but picture Draco and her living here, which was odd considering that this was someone else's house.

"This house is so lovely Draco." He just smiled at her and lead her to the next area. They wondered down a long hall that seemed to hold four bedrooms, there was a large master bath in the biggest of rooms and another bathroom down the hall. At the end laid two large double doors that were intercity carved and absolutely stunning. She noticed her wizard had the biggest grin on his face as they approached the doors and she idly wondered why? Was this where someone popped out and scared her.

"This love, is my surprise." He said as he opened the oversized doors for her. She stepped in to find the biggest library she had ever been in, much bigger than Hogwarts. It must of had an extension charm on it. The books went up about forty feet above here and circled around her, she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. Maybe both. She could quite literally spend the rest of her days in here. There was a simple fireplace to the side and a very comfortable looking sitting area. She figured it would be childish to squeal, but she had never seen so many books in one room.

"Draco...How...This…"

She knew he was looking intently at her, gauging her reaction.

"There isn't many times where one could claim they rendered Hermione Granger speechless." She light swatted his arm.

"This is a wonderful surprise Do I get to get lost in the books for a time?"

"No…" She watched as he got down on one knee and reached into his dress robes pulling out a velvet box, opening it up to reveal a sliver a gold ring swirled around one another and wrapping around a very large put simple diamond. Exquisite. At that moment all the air left her, completely deserted her.

"Hermione, I can't begin to tell you how much you mean to me, you most definitely the love of my life, and I don't want to spend another minute without you. I promised I would tie myself to you in every way possible and this is me doing so. Will you marry me and do be the great honor of living in this house with me?"

Yup. She definitely had no more oxygen going to her brain. She did feel a little silly though, of course he had bought this house for them, she knew he was slowly dying in anticipation for her answer and she had already screamed in her mind YES more than once but she needed to form the words now.

"Yes, yes of course I will!" She decided to squeal now, it seemed appropriate. She threw her arms around his neck after he finished placing the ring on her finger.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

The End...

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you again for all that have tagged along on the journey! Let me know what your thoughts are. I will be posting another HP ( ∞ ϟ 9¾ ͛ △⃒⃘ ➵ ) related story about the Four founders... I have looked and there aren't many stories on Here about their beginnings! So that is what it will be...I have so many wonderful ideas for it! It most def will have love, angst, humor, and much adventure! For sure M rated! So keep an eye out for it!**

 **Love ~Enchnated21**


	22. Author Note

**Hey all! Just wanted to let you know that i will not be doing a sequel to this story but I will be doing many more dramione stories! Go check out my new one Forget Me Not. =) Also will be posting the first chapter of my founders story in the next week! EEK can't wait. Thanks for following my stories all! ~Enchanted21**


End file.
